


kahit anong tingin nila, tanggap kita

by sasshee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshee/pseuds/sasshee
Summary: si Junmyeon lang pala ang susi sa 'sanlibong bakit sa buhay ni Sehun na hindi niya matuldok-tuldukan.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	kahit anong tingin nila, tanggap kita

**Author's Note:**

> hi. read the tag hehe. if you don't like reading stuff with it, then paki exit ang ao3 link na 'to. charot sksksjsjs anyway if wala naman, i hope you (enjoy) this fic na bunga ng aking insomnia na affereffect ng 2-week midterms namin [using that too as a reason kung bakit medj lutang 'tong fic na 'to]

"Sehun, 'di ba kailangan mo ng raket ngayon?"

Napatingin si Sehun sa kaibigan niyang nakaupo sa may upuang kawayan nila. Umupo siya sa harap nito at tiningnan ito ng mabuti. 

"'Di naman ako mapapahamak diyan no?"

"Gago, ganyan ba tingin mo sakin?" Nagmamaktol na sambit ng kaibigan niya.

Napatawa lang si Sehun. "Eto naman 'di mabiro. Ano ba 'yan?"

"Ikaw na pumalit sa'kin dun sa mga Kim. May nahanap akong bagong raket sa Maynila eh."

Tumango lang si Sehun. "Ilan nga ulit sweldo dun?"

"1500 isang buwan. Tsaka okay na rin. Ambait ng mga tao dun. At 'di naman mabigat yung trabaho eh," pagsisigurado ng kaibigan. "Ano gusto mo ba? Kasi sasabihan ko sila mamaya."

"Magdidilig lang naman 'di ba ako ng mga halaman nila?"

"Syempre lilinisin mo rin ano ka ba," natatawang sagot sa kanya ng kaibigan.

"Alam ko," nakangiting sagot niya. "Kuya Chanyeol naman eh. Pero ano nga ba gagawin mo sa Manila?"

"Nakakuha ako sa inapplyan kong call center! Kahapon ko lang natanggap yung sulat kaya naman naalala kaagad kita kasi diba sabi mo naghahanap ka ng kahit anong raket."

Napatango lang si Sehun. Kahit kailan talaga, maasahan niya ang nakatatandang kaibigan. "Salamat Kuya."

"Ano ka ba Sehun. Parang tanga 'to. Syempre kanino ko pa ibibigay yun?"

Napatawa lang siya sa Kuya Chanyeol niya. "Eh kahit na. Salamat talaga kuya."

∞

Tatlong araw makalipas ang napag-usapang raket nila ni Chanyeol eh andito na si Sehun sa harapan ng bahay ng mga Kim. Sa pagkakaalam niya eh mayaman talaga ang mga Kim pero hindi talaga sila mahilig magbida kung gaano sila kayaman. Ika ni Chanyeol, 'wag na siyang mabigla kung bungalow lang ang sumalubong sa kanya imbes na malaking mansyon.

Nag-ayos siya para sa unang araw niya sa trabaho. Kahit ganito lang siya eh ayaw naman niyang maging _ganito_ lang palagi sa paningin ng mga tao.

Maagang naulila si Sehun. Simula nung maulila sila eh siya na ang bumuhay sa sarili. Kahit anong raket eh pinapatulan na niya—magkargador, magtindero, mamasada ng jeep. Basta lahat na ng pwedeng pagkakitaan nasubukan na niya, sumugal na siya at dumaan sa butas ng karayom, kaya naman alam niyang kakayanin niya 'tong bago niyang trabaho. Eto na yata ang pinakasimple at pinakamagaang trabaho niya sa nakalipas na sampung taon.

Inayos muna niya ang sarili bago pindutin ang doorbell sa may gate. Nung bumukas ang gate, huminga siya ng malalim bago ngitian ang natandang babaeng sumalubong sa kanya.

"Ay hijo, ikaw ba 'yung kapalit ni Chanyeol? Tuloy ka. Nako, pagkagwapo-gwapo mo rin."

"Salamat po," nakangiting sabi ni Sehun. Aba, maka-ilang beses na rin niya 'tong naririnig sa tanang buhay niya pero 'di pa rin siya nasasanay. "Sehun nga po pala."

"Tawagin mo nalang akong Nanay Lala. Ako ang mayor doma rito. May isa pa akong kasambahay na kasama dito," sabi ng mayor doma habang naglalakad sila papasok ng bahay.

Nakinig lang naman si Sehun at tumango-tango. "At 'wag kang mag-alala, mababait sila sir at madam. Alam kong matutuwa 'yun sa'yo," dagdag niya bago niya ituro sa kanya ng upuan. Sinundan lang ito ni Sehun at tsaka tumango. Pumunta naman si Nanay Lala sa kusina at pagbalik nito ay may dala na siyang juice at tinapay.

"Salamat po," sambit ulit ni Sehun. "Asan nga po pala sila?"

"Ah, maghinay ka lang Se— ano nga ba ulit pangalan mo?"

"Sehun po."

"Ah nako pasensya na makakalimutin na ako," natatawang sambit niya. "Maghintay ka lang, pauwi na yun. Sinundo lang nila yung nakatatanda nilang anak, si Minseok. Ay, nga pala. May tatlong anak sila. Napakabait ng mga batang iyon." 

Tumango lang si Sehun dahil nakwento na ito sa kanya ng kaibigan niya. Uminom siya sa baso niya nang bumukas ang gate ng mga Kim. Nakita niya ang Mitsubishi Mirage na huminto sa may garahe.

Unang bumaba ang isang lalaking mas maliit sa kanya, pagkatapos ay bumababa naman ang isang babae na sa pagkakahula niya eh ang amo niya. Nung papalapit na sila sa kinauupuan nila eh agad na tumayo si Sehun.

"Magandang araw po," bungad ni Sehun. "Sehun nga po pala. Ako po yung kapalit ni Kuya Chanyeol." Nagdalawang-isip siya kung makikipagkamay ba siya o hindi, pero sa huli eh 'di na niya inabot ang kamay niya at ngumiti nalang.

"Ah, ganoon ba? Welcome sa bahay namin Sehun. Alagaan mong mabuti 'yang mga tanim ng anak ko ha," nakangiting sambit ni Madam Kim. "O s'ya pa'no pasok na 'ko medyo nahilo ako sa byahe. Nang, ikaw na magturo kay Sehun ha?"

"Opo maam."

Pagkaalis ni Madam Kim sa harapan niya ay lumapit naman ang lalaking unang bumaba sa kotse kanina at inabot sa kanya ang kamay niya. "Minseok nga pala, Sehun. Hindi ko alam pero parang mas bata ka sakin kahit na mas matangkad ka. Pwede mo 'kong tawaging Kuya Min kung gusto mo. 'Yun din tinatawag sa'kin ni Chanyeol dati eh," pagpapakilala nito sa kanya.

Agad naman niyang inabot ang kamay nito at ngumiti bago magpatuloy ulit ang mas nakakatanda. "Alagaan mo mabuti 'yan kasi uuwi ata yun sa susunod na mga araw. Ewan ko ba kung ba't nagtatanim pa 'yun eh 'di naman siya ang nag-aalaga." Tumawa si Minseok kaya napatawa nalang din siya.

Gusto niyang malaman kung sino sa magkakapatid ng may-ari ng hardin pero di na niya ito natanong nung tawagin si Minseok ng Mama niya. Huli naman niyang binati ang padre de pamilya ng tahanan na sinuklian siya ng matipid na ngiti.

"Sehun, tara? Samahan kita sa aalagaan mong hardin," sambit ng matanda sa kanya at sumunod lang siya sa kanya papunta sa likod-bahay.

Nang marating nila ang hardin, isang napakagandang arkong puno ng bulaklak ang sumalubong sa kanya. Sa loob nito ay puno ng iba't ibang klaseng bulaklak at mga orchids.

"Eto yung aalagaan mo ha. Dun mo makikita lahat ng kakailanganin mong gamit." Tinuro ni Nanay Lala ang isang maliit na kubo. Sa gilid ng kubo ay doon niya nabasa ang isang pangalang nakaukit sa isang kahoy.

_Junmyeon Kim._

"Sino po si Junmyeon Kim?" Wala sa sariling tanong ni Sehun. 

"Ah, si Junmyeon ba? Siya yung nagmamay-ari nitong hardin. Ngayon, nagbabakasyon ata ang batang iyon sa ibang bansa. Pero ganon din, 'pag nasa Pinas, eh 'di naman din umuuwi dito. Kaya kumuha nalang sila madam ng mag-aalaga dito."

Tumango lang si Sehun at pinagmasdan muli ang hardin, hanggang ang mga mata niya'y dumako uli sa pangalang nakaukit sa kahoy.

_Junmyeon Kim._

∞

Pagkatapos ng unang araw ni Sehun sa bahay ng mga Kim, dumiretso naman ito sa bahay ng kaibigan niya bilang binigyan siya ni Madam Kim ng paunang bayad. Bilang isa siya sa mga malalapit na kaibigan ni Chanyeol at kilala na siya sa bahay eh dumiretso na ito sa loob. Alam niyang mamaya pang gabi uuwi ang mga magulang ni Chanyeol na parehong nagtatrabaho sa municipyo kaya 'di na siya nahiya na dumiretso sa sofa.

"Kuya Chanyeol?"

Lumabas naman ng kusina si Chanyeol dala-dala ang isang plato ng pansit at slicebread. Nginitian lang ito niya at pinanuod itong umupo sa harapan niya.

"Aba anong ganap, Sehun? Ba't may pa burgers?"

"Syempre pasalamat ko 'to sa'yo no."

"'Di ka na dapat nag-abala pa, Sehun."

"Kuya naman eh. Ngayon nga lang at tsaka, aalis ka na rin bukas kaya tanggapin mo na. Pa-despidida na 'to."

"Sige na nga," natatawang sambit niya. "At Sehun, may pansit pa sa kusina kumain ka rin."

Bigla namang tumayo si Sehun at naglakad papuntang kusina. Nakita niyang napatawa sa Chanyeol sa kanya kaya napangiti nalang din siya.

"Kuya, nga pala," sambit ni Sehun habang kumukuha ng pansit sa kawali, "Nakilala mo na sa personal si Junmyeon Kim?"

"Aba ba't parang interesado ka sa kanya?" sambit ni Chanyeol na may nanglolokong ngiti sa mga labi.

Napatawa lang si Sehun sa mukha ni Chanyeol. "Wala lang. Nakita ko pangalan niya sa may kubo kanina. Tapos sabi ni Nanay Lala na siya yung may-ari nun."

"Naging kaibigan ko si Junmyeon dati."

"Dati?" Nang-uusisang tanong ni Sehun kay Chanyeol habang dala-dala na niya ang platitong puno ng pansit.

Tumango si Chanyeol. "Tapos yun umalis. Nag-aral ata ng fashion...ay basta parang ganoon."

"Pero bakit dati? Nag-away kayo?"

"'Di naman sa ganoon. Syempre naging kaibigan kami pero 'di gaanong close. Nagkakausap lang kami kung tungkol sa mga tanim niya, ganoon."

Natahimik lang silang dalawa pagkatapos nun. Nung patapos na si Chanyeol kumain eh dun na siya nagsalita ulit. 

"Anong oras ka aalis bukas?"

"Mga alas-siete."

"Sige sama ako sa terminal, ha?"

Tumango si Chanyeol sa kanya at kinuha ang baso niya para lagyan itong muli.

∞

Pagkatapos niyang maihatid sa terminal si Chanyeol eh dumiretso na siya sa bahay ng mga Kim.

Bale araw-araw siyang pupunta dun para diligan yung mga halaman. Depende na sa kanya kung kailan niya aayusin ang buong lugar o 'di kaya naman eh kung kailan siya magbubunot ng mga damo. Siya na ang may kontrol sa hardin, at ang tanging dapat isipin niya eh kung paano panatilihing buhay ang mga halaman.

Walang karanasan si Sehun sa mga bagay na ito. Alam niya lang kung paano magdilig at magbunot ng mga damo. Pero nakita na niya si Chanyeol na kumalikot ng mga halaman. May mga orchids din kasi sila Chanyeol at minsan, pinapanood niya itong nag-ayos sa bahay nila bago payagan si Chanyeol na gumala.

Sinalubong niya ang mayor doma na si Nanay Lala ng may ngiti sa mga labi bago siya pumunta sa hardin. Pansin niyang marami-rami na rin ang mga damo na nakakalat sa paligid kaya ito muna ang inuna niya. Tapos winalisan niya nag buong paligid.

Naghanap din siya ng iba pang kahoy na pwedeng paglagyan ng nga orchids. Sakto namang may mga malalaking sanga ng santol sa paligid kaya yun na ang ginamit niya. Inayos niya ang mga ito, pati na rin ang mga pots na halos matabunan na ng lupa.

'Di niya alam ang mga pangalan ng mga tanim dito pero may mangilan-ngilang alam niya. Nagpatuloy lang siya sa paglilinis at nung napagod na siya eh umupo muna siya sa may bangko. Tumatagaktak na ang pawis niya at dumadagdag pa na medyo mahaba-haba na rin ang buhok niya. Kinuha niya ang itim na tali sa kamay niya at ipinangtali ito sa buhok niya.

Pagkatapos niyang magpahinga eh tumayo na siya sa kinauupuan niya at tsaka sinimulang itabi ang mga kagamitang ginamit niya. Pagkatapos din nun eh nagpaalam na siya sa mayor doma at umuwi sa bahay nila upang maasikaso naman niya ang raket niya tuwing gabi—ang magbenta ng barbeque.

∞

Tumatao siya sa tindahan ng barbeque ni Aling Nene tuwing gabi. Naging highlight na rin ito ng bawat gabi ng mga taga Baranggay Pag-asa dahil kinahuhumalingan siya ng lahat. Tumutulong din siya minsan na maglinis ng mga gagawing isaw at magluto ng mga gagawing betamax.

Nung tumagal eh nalaman na din niya kung paano gumawa ng mga marinade na ginagamit sa stall nila kaya parang hawak na din ni Sehun ang mga mahahalagang impormasyon tungkol sa tindahan ng barbeque.

Sa pagsapit ng alas-sais ng gabi karaniwang naguumpisa na dumagsa ang mga tao sa barbeque-an. Ang iba eh barbeque talaga ang habol, pero ang iba, siya talaga ang pangunahing habol. Nakasuot siya ng isang itim na t-shirt at isang ripped jeans, habang maayos na nakatali ang buhok niya.

"Oh, barbeque kayo dyan! Miss, Sir, Maam, barbeque! Pili na kayo, mura na, masarap pa!" Pananawag niya ng customer.

"Kasing sarap mo ba 'yan kuya?" Sigaw naman nung isang babae sa may 'di kalayuan. 

"Ewan," natatawang sagot ni Sehun habang patuloy na nagpapaypay ng barbequeng niluluto niya. "Pero sinisigurado kong masarap 'to. Bili na."

"Isang isaw po, Kuya Sehun," sabi naman ng isang batang lalaki. "At dalawang hotdog."

"Kinse lahat," sabi niya at inabutan naman siya ng bata ng bente. Agad naman niya itong sinuklian ng limang piso bago pa magkalituhan. 

"Sehun, apat na betamax," sabi naman ng isang baklang ngiting-ngiti sa kanya. "At tsaka number mo rin daw."

Napatawa lang si Sehun at umiling-iling. Ganito na ang naging buhay niya kaya sanay na siya rito. Nung umpisa, aaminin niyabg natatakot siya. Pero 'di kalaunan eh natutuhan nalang 'din niya itong mahalin. Masaya naman kahit papaano. Sanayan lang yata siguro, ika niya. Ano pa nga ba ang gagawin niya kung ganito talaga ang nakatakdang kapalaran para sa kanya? Malay niya, baka bukas o samakalawa, biglang magbago buhay niya.

* * *

  
"Jongin naman eh!"

 _"Kuya, I'm telling you, I can't. I need to go home early. 'Di na kita mahihintay,"_ sagot ni Jongin sa pagmamaktol niya.

"Eh sana you told me dati pa. I assumed na hihintayin mo 'ko kaya nag-extend pa 'ko ng stay ko sa hotel."

_"I'm sorry talaga kuya. I'll make it up to you sa Pinas."_

"Alright then. You better keep that promise ha. Nako, when I catch you talaga."

_"Oo na kuya. I'll see you after a few days. Tinawag na flight ko. Bye, love you."_

"Bye, love you too. Ingat ka! Ikaw na mag-explain kila Mama at Papa, okay?"

_"Sure, sure. Bye na Kuya Myeon!"_

Pagkababa ni Jongin ng tawag niya eh napahiga nalang siya sa kama niya. Ang unang plano kasi, hihintayin siya ni Jongin sa Japan at sabay silang uuwi sa Pinas.

Nasa Korea siya sa ngayon para magbakasyon pagkatapos ng isang taon siya sa Paris. Napagdesisyunan kasi niyang mag-aral para maging isang Fashion stylist sa Paris at pagkatapos ng ilang pagtatalo eh pinayagan din siya ng mga magulang niya.

Tumayo siya sa pagkakahiga at dumungaw sa may binata. Nasa ika-labing-dalawang palapag siya ng tinutuluyang hotel ngayon kaya tanaw na tanaw niya ang ganda ng buong siyudad ng Seoul ngayon.

Tiningnan niya ang oras sa cellphone niya. 10:00 am kst, 9:00 am Philippine Time. Tatawagan sana niya ang mga magulang niya pero ipinagpaliban nalang niya ito. Si Jongin na ang bahala makipag-usap sa kanila.

Bilang extended lang ang araw niya at wala na siyang hinahabol na iterinary eh libre na siyang gumala sa siyudad. Napagdesisyunan niya na maligo muna para masulit niya ang huling araw niya ngayon. Nakapagbook na rin siya ng ticket niya pauwi ng Pilipinas bukas kaya wala na siyang problemahin.

Pagkatapos niyang makapag-ayos ay umalis na siya kaagad sa hotel room niya, dala-dala ang mahahalagang gamit niya. 

Medyo malamig sa Seoul. Mabuti nalang eh nasanay na siya sa lamig. Ewan nga kung makayanan pa niya ang init ng Pilipinas eh.

Namasyal sa sa Lotte World. Naglaro siya sa mga arcades at namili ng mga damit at mga pampasalubong sa pamilya niya. Pagkatapos niyang magpagod doon eh kumain siya sa isang 5-star michelin restaurant. Talagang sinusulit niya ang araw na ito at yung pera na ginagastos niya eh ipon naman niya so walang siyang dapat alalahanin.

Bago siya bumalik sa hotel eh pumunta muna siya sa isang costume store. Mahilig kasi siyang magcosplay at iyon din ang content ng tiktok page niya na may 1.5 million followers. Bukod sa mga cosplay entries niya eh mayroon din siyang mga fashion tutorials doon.

One million won lang naman o 43,300+ in php, yung nagastos niya sa paggala niyang iyon. Pero okay na rin. Nabili naman niya lahat ng kailangan at gusto niya.

Pagkabalik niya sa hotel eh naligo muna siya ulit bago ishoot ang tiktok video niya ngayong araw na ito. Simple lang ang tutorial niya ngayon. Basic Korean Outfit lang. Iblinower muna niya nag buhok niya para mas maging flowy ito tsaka hinalungkat ang maleta niya. Pagkatapos niyang patuyuin ang buhok niya eh nagsimula siyang maglagay ng eye make up na babagay sa look na gagawin niya. Nung nakita na niya lahat ng gagamitin niya eh inilatag na niya lahat sa kama niya at sinimulang irecord lahat.

Kinuha niya ang isang white t-shirt na medyo malaki sa kanya at isang high-waisted trousers at itinuck-in niya ang damit niya. Nilagyan pa niya ito ng belt na may mga chain at maliliit na rings.

Pagkatapos ay kinuha sa maliit na jewelry box niya ang isang earcuff at isang black choker. Isa-isa niya itong sinuot. Para nga sa ika nga, final touch, isinuot niya ang paborito niyang designer Louis Vuiton boots na binili niya sa Paris.

Umikot-ikot siya at rumampa para ipakita ang final look. Pagkatapos niyang maishoot lahat eh binalik na niya lahat sa maleta niya. At dahil nagustuhan niya ang kinalabasan ng impromptu outfit niya eh napagdesisyunan niyang ito na ang isuot bukas pauwi sa Pilipinas. 

Nagskincare muna siya bago humiga sa kama niya. Isang face mask ang inilagay niya sa mukha niya habang nageedit ng mga video niya. Pagkatapos ng konting editing ay pinost na niya ito at gaya ng inaasahan, marami ang naglike at nagcomment nito at marami kaagad ang views na natamo ng video. Bumisita muna siya sa instagram niya at pinost ang mga picture niya kanina. Sa twitter naman niya ipinaalam sa lahat na uuwi na siya ng Pinas bukas. 

∞

Alas-siete ng umaga ang alis niya kaya naman alas-singko palang eh nagcheck out na siya sa hotel. Suot niya yung sinuot niyang fit kagabi pero pinalitan lang niya yung top ng polo at inexpose ng kaunti ang dibdib niya. Pinalitan din niya yung choker na suot niya ng ibang disenyo, itim pa rin pero may mas mahaba na itong kwintas na umaakma lamang sa nakalantad niyang dibdib.

Nakarating siya ng Pilipinas bago pa man mag tanghalian. Sinundo siya ni Minseok dahil nakipagkita raw si Jongin sa nga kaibigan niya kaya 'di siya nito masusundo. Nang makita siya ng kapatid ay kaagad siya nitong pinagyayakap. Natawa lang siya bago niya tapik-tapikin ang braso ng kapatid dahil pinagtitinginan na sila ng mga tao. Ngayon nasa kalagitnaan sila ng trapik ng mga kalsada ng Pilipinas.

"Kuya Min, take out muna tayo Greenwich. I'm hungry na."

"Junmyeon tigilan mo 'ko may pagkain sa bahay. Naghanda sila Mama."

"Eto naman, parang ikaw mama ko ah?"

"Syempre ako panganay. Para na rin kitang anak na 'di ko naman anak."

"Responsiblities...duh. Buti nalang middle child ako. The priviledge that I have," sambit niya at napatawa naman si Minseok.

"How's Paris? And Korea? Balita ko pumunta ka pa dun? Wala ka bang mapaggastusan ng pera ha?"

"Chill Kuya Minseok. I'll answer naman eh. Okay so Paris is still great as ever, Korea is nice. And I need a lot of stuff so yeah, ginagastos ko pera ko for something that I enjoy."

"I'm not against your happiness naman. Ang akin lang eh, you should learn to save no. It's not forever na may pera ka, may pera tayo."

Napayuko lang siya habang kinakalikot ang belt niya. "Yes, Kuya."

Naramdaman niyang napatingin sa kanya si Minseok nung nagstop ito sa dahil s red light. "Ayun sa likod may burger pa dun. From McDo 'yan. Nag-drive thru kasi ako kanina. Yun na kainin mo for the meantime," marahang sambit nito.

Tumango lang si Junmyeon at tsaka inabot ang burger na tinutukoy ng Kuya niya. Palagi talagang may sinasabi ang Kuya niya na ang hirap lang...kontrahin? Kasi palaging may sense ang mga sinasabi niya?

Nakarating sila sa bahay sakto bago pumatak ang alas dose. Pagpasok niya sa bahay ay sinalubong agad siya ng Mama niya at yinakap siya. Sunod namang yumakap sa kanya ang bunsong kapatid niyang si Jongin at ang pang huli ay ang Papa niya na hinalikan ang bumbunan niya.

"Kamusta byahe, Jun?" Tanong ng mayor doma nilang si Nanay Lala.

"Okay lang po."

"Mabuti naman. Kain ka ng madami. Hinanda 'yan lahat para sa'yo."

"Salamat po," nakangiting tugon niya.

∞

Pagkatapos ng tanghalian ay agad siyang dumiretso sa kwarto niya. Nagpalit siya kaagad ng paboritong pambahay niya. Isang white na tshirt at ang paborito niyang pink shorts na may bunny print. Jetlagged pa siya kaya naman agad siyang nakatulog.

Makalipas ang ilang oras, saktong lang sa merienda ay nagising na rin siya. Kinuha muna niya ang cellphone niya para tingnan ang mga balita sa mga social media accounts niya. Nung wala siyang bagong nakita eh napagdesisyunan na niyang lumabas ng kwarto at maghanap ng makakain.

Nung natapat siya sa salamin ay dun lang niya nalaman na gulo-gulo pa ang buhok niya at 'di pa pala niya nakukuha yung choker na suot niya. Pero hinayaan niya nalang ito at wala namang ibang tao sa bahay na makakakita sa kanya.

Kumuha lang siya ng slice bread at gumawa ng strawberry jam sandwich. Kumuha rin siya ng apple juice sa refridgerator nila at dinala ito sa labas. Naisipan niyang sa hardin niya ito kainin at ng madalaw din niya ang pinakamamahal niyang hardin.

Naglakad siya papunta sa likod bahay, dala-dala ang isang platito at isang baso. Nung papalapit na siya eh napansin niyang may tao sa loob ng hardin. Dahan-dahan siyang naglakad para tingnan kung sino. Pero bigla niyang naisip na baka si Chanyeol ang nandoon dahil siya naman ang nangangalaga rito. 

"Chanyeol?" Pagtawag niya at siya pa ang nagulat nung lumingon sa kanya ang lalaki. "Who are you?"

"Hinahanap mo ba si Kuya Chanyeol?" marahang tanong sa kanya ng lalaking nakasuot ng gray tshirt, blue shorts at isang sunglasses ang nakapatong sa ulo na na nagsisilbing hairband sa mahaba nitong buhok.

"Oo?" nalilitong sagot niya. "Teka sino ka muna?

"Sehun. Ikaw ba? At anong ginagawa mo rito?"

"I'm Jun...myeon," nauutal na sabi niya kasi medyo na intimidate siya sa boses at tindig ng mas matangkad. "And I basically own this place?" pagdaragdag niya.

Napansin niya kung paano nanlaki ang mga mata ng lalaki sa harapan niya—ni Sehun.

"Ay hala, Sir Junmyeon, sorry. 'Di kasi kita kilala eh...pangalan mo lang alam ko," nagpapanic na sambit ni Sehun at napatawa naman si Junmyeon sa kanya.

"It's okay, ano ka ba. And please drop the sir. Just call me Junmyeon. Or yours. I'm okay eitherway," pagbibiro niya pero bakas ang pagkalito sa mukha ni Sehun. "Eto naman joke lang. Junmyeon nalang kasi. The "sir" just irks me."

"Okay po."

"And drop the "po" din. It's not like we have big age gap. How old are you ba?"

"24."

"I'm 25. So drop all the formalities."

Tumango lang si Sehun kaya siya na ng nagpatuloy ng usapan nila. Umupo muna siya sa maliit na coffee table sa loob ng hardin niya. 

"Sit here." Sumunod naman si Sehun sa kanya kaya napangiti siya. "So can you tell me kung nasaan si Chanyeol and what are you doing here?"

"Ako yung pumalit kay Kuya Chanyeol nung nagresign siya kasi natanggap na siya sa call center na inapplyan niya."

Tumango lang si Junmyeon. "So matagal ka na dito? And no one told me that Chanyeol's leaving?"

"Isang linggo palang."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I consider Chanyeol as my friend kasi and he didn't even bother to tell me he's leaving," pagmamaktol niya. "But anyway, ang ganda nung arrangements mo. What do you usually do...i mean your main job?" 

Napansin niya ang maliit na pagbabago sa expresyon ni Sehun kaya nagpanic siya dahil baka mali ang pagkakasabi niya. "Ay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just don't answer it."

Naramdaman niya na huminga ng malalim si Sehun bago magsalita ulit. "Dito ako sa umaga at sa gabi...sumasideline ako sa barbeque stall."

"Oh...okay." Ito lang ang nasabi ni Junmyeon bago naging tahimik ang paligid. Tiningnan nalang niya ang mga halaman niyang may makukulay na mga bulaklak. Nung napansin niyang papatayo na si Sehun ay nagsalita siya ulit. "I planned eating it here pero since you're here, why don't you join me. Lika sa loob, I'll make you some sandwich."

"Ay 'wag na po," umiiling na sabi ni Sehun.

"Sabing drop the formalities na eh. And Sehun, you can't decline. Come on. Isa lang and you can go. 'Di naman kita gagayumahin or lalasunin or something eh," natatawang sabi niya.

Pinagmasdan niya kung paano tinanggal ni Sehun ang sunglasses sa ulo niya siya inilagay sa may dibdib nito at kung paano sinuklay ni Sehun ang buhok nito at tinali gamit ng itim na pantali bago ito tumingin ulit sa kanya.

"Sige," marahang tugon nito tsaka tumayo na si Sehun para ilagay sa gilid yung ginamit niya sa paglilinis.

Umuna na siya papasok sa bahay. Panay ang lingon niya para masiguradong sumusunod nga sa kanya si Sehun.

"Wait lang ha, I'll prepare it for you," sabi niya bago siya nagmadaling pumunta sa kusina. Wala pang tatlong minuto eh natapos na niya ang strawberry jam sandwich na paboritong-paborito niya. Nilagyan din niya ng apple juice ang baso ni Sehun. Pagkabalik niya sa kung saan niya iniwan si Sehun ay nakita niya itong nakatingin sa malayo.

"Sehun, what are you thinking right now?"

"Wala naman," sambit nito at tinanggap ang inabot niyang platito. "Salamat."

"You're welcome." 

Pinanood niya lang kumain si Sehun. Syempre kumain na rin siya para naman hindi masyadong halata yung paninitig na ginagawa niya. Nung naramdaman niyang medyo awkward na ang situation, napilitan siyang magsalita.

"Am I perhaps making you uncomfortable?" tanong niya sa mas nakababata.

"Hindi. Hindi naman sa ganoon."

"Eh ba't ang tahimik mo?"

"Kasi kakilala palang natin?" sagot ni Sehun at 'di niya alam kung namimilosopo ba ito o kung ano. Basta natutuwa siya sa kung paano siya sinagot nito habang nakataas ang isang kilay nito.

"Oh, right I'm sorry," napatawa siya sa katangahan niya. "But I really do hope na maging friends tayo somehow. Or maybe more than that. I told you, I'm okay either way." 

Nakita niyang nginitian siya ni Sehun bago ito uminom ng juice. _Lord, 'yung puso niya po._

"I am acting weird right?"

"Hindi naman. At sanay na rin naman ako sa mga ganyan."

"Sa mga ganyan?"

"Mga sinasabi mo. Suki ako niyan sa barbeque stall."

"Oh, so you mean you have a lots of girls? and gays? telling you that?"

Tumango lang si Sehun sa kanya. "Are you okay with it?"

"Sanayan lang 'yan," nakangising sabi ni Sehun pero he can't help it but to be kinda sad. Kasi it just means na he needs to step up his game kung gusto niyang makuha ang atensyon ng binata.

Hindi naman sa pagiging ano, pero mukhang nakuha ata ni Sehun ang puso niya sa unang pagkakataon palang. 

"Okay," tipid na sagot niya bago niya ininom ang apple juice niya sa kanyang baso.

* * *

Pangatlong linggo na niya rito sa bahay ng mga Kim, at wala naman siyang reklamo. Mabait sa kanya ang mga Kim at kung minsan nga eh dun na siya pinapakain ng tanghalian.

Pagkatapos nung unang pag-uusap nila ng may-ari ng hardin na inaalagaan niya, na si Junmyeon eh palagi na itong tumatambay doon 'pag oras ng trabaho niya. Wala man siyang ginagawa. Panay paninitig lang at kung 'di naman eh daldal ng daldal ng kahit ano. 'Di naman sa naiirita siya rito. Ang cute nga, kung magiging honest siya. 

Yun nga lang, panay ang English ni Junmyeon. 'Di naman sa 'di siya marunong. Natuto rin siyang umintindi, magbasa at magsulat ng English dahil nag-aral din naman siya. At dahil na rin kay Chanyeol. Tinuruan siya nito at pinagpractisan na rin nung mag-aapply palang ito sa call center kaya nakakasunod siya sa mga sinasabi ni Junmyeon. 

Isa pang problema niya kay Junmyeon, palagi itong nakashorts at nakasuot ng choker. Para itong isang naglalakad na kasalanan. Parati siyang nagpipigil ng hininga kapag nakikita niya ang tumatalbog na pwet ni Junmyeon kapag naglalakad ito, o 'di kaya naman eh kung biglaang tumutuwad ito kung may nalalaglag siyang gamit. 'Di niya alam kung sinasadya niya ito o kung ano. 'Di rin naman siya nagrereklamo. Ang sa kanya lang eh, sana namang binabalaan muna siya. 'Yung puso niya kasi. At tsaka, kung ano man ang plinaplano ni Junmyeon sa sa kanya, eh sigurado siyang tumatalab ito.

Dahil nga araw-araw siya sa bahay nila Junmyeon, araw-araw na rin silang nagkakausap. Si Junmyeon ang palaging nagdadala ng usapan. Tinatanong siya nito kung anong pinaggagagawa niya, at kung ano-ano pang maisipan niya. Siya naman, panay sagot lang din. 

Ngayon, kasalukuyang siyang nagpipinta ng mga pots ng mga tanim ni Junmyeon habang si Junmyeon naman eh naka de-quatro sa may coffee table, abala sa kakakalikot sa cellphone niya.

"Sehun?" pagtawag nito sa kanya at liningon niya naman ito.

"Junmyeon."

"Kumain ka na?"

"Oo kanina."

"I mean, lunch. Dito ka na maglunch. Wala din naman akong kasama."

"'Di ba uuwi sila mama mo?"

"Hindi. Later pa 'yun. Sila Kuya naman at si Jongin, may lakad kasama ang barkada," pagpapaliwanag niya tsaka tumayo at naglakad papalapit sa kanya. Sa bawat hakbang papalapit ni Junmyeon ay siya namang pag-atras niya papalayo hanggang makorner na siya ni Junmyeon. "Kaya tayo lang ang nandito," sabi nito sabay kindat sa kanya. 

"S-sige," nauutal na sagot niya at nakita niyang ngumisi si Junmyeon.

"Cute mo. Tara na nga, nagugutom na 'ko," sabi ni Junmyeon at hinawakan ang kamay niya bago siya hinigit nito papasok ng bahay.

Pagkapasok nila bahay ay dumiretso sila sa kusina. Pinaupo lang siya ni Junmyeon sa upuan at tumabi sa ito kanya. 

"Anong gusto mong ulam?" tanong nito sa kanya.

"Kahit ano. Ikaw na bahala."

"Kahit _ako_ na?"

"Ikaw na magdesisyon. Hindi _ikaw_ yung _uulamin_."

Napahalakhak lang ito sa kanya at tumayo tsaka binuksan ang ref. 

"Mag-fried chicken nalang tayo? Eto lang meron eh."

"Okay lang sa akin."

"Okay sige, wait lang," sabi nito at inilabas na ang manok para hugasan. "Kung bored ka na kakapanood sa akin, pwede ka namang maglibot dito, o punta ka lang muna sa sala, ganoon."

Bigla naman siyang tumayo kaya napalingon si Junmyeon sa kanya. "Ganoon ba ako kaboring?" tanong nito sa kanya na nakanguso kaya naman medyo nagpanic siya.

"Ah...ah hindi...ano kasi..." nauutal niyang sabi.

Bigla namang napatawa sa kanya si Junmyeon tsaka nagsalita. "Eto naman joke lang. Sige na, doon ka na, tawagin nalang kita."

Habang nasa sofa siya ay napansin niya ang mga picture frames na nakadisplay doon. Nilapitan niya ito para mapagmasdan itong mabuti. Mukhang lumaki talaga sa masayang pamilya sina Junmyeon. Hindi niya mapigilan na mapangiti ng mapait. Sa totoo lang, naiingit siya. Pero ganon yata talaga. May mga tao yata talagang maganda ang kapalaran pagdating sa pamilya, at may mga tao namang hindi. Hindi na siya nagtagal sa family picture ng mga Kim dahil may isang set ng litrato ang kumuha sa atensyon niya. 

"Junmyeon?" pagtawag niya.

"Oh? Bakit?"

"May kapatid kayong babae?"

"Huh?"

"Etong nasa litrato?"

Bigla namang sumulpot sa harapan niya si Junmyeon tsaka ngumiti. "Sa tingin mo sino 'yan?"

"Aba malay ko? Bago lang ako sa pamilya niyo?" pamimilosopo niya.

"Sira," sambit niya habang tumatawa, "ako kase 'yan."

"Ha?"

"Ganda ko ba masyado?"

Tiningnan niya ulit yung litrato. Doon lang niya napansin na kamukhang kamukha nga ng lalaking kaharap niya ngayon."

"Anong ginawa mo rito?"

"Cosplay."

"Oh."

"'Di mo ba ako namumukhaan kahit papano? Like sa social media?" tanong nito sa kanya. Pinagmasdan naman niya si Junmyeon at ang litrato, inaalala kung nakita na ba niya ito kahit papaano. Kaso wala. Wala siyang maalala.

"'Di ako gumagamit ng social media masyado. Bakit san ba kita makikita?"

"Hulaan mo?"

"'Di ka naman pornstar 'di ba?"

Napalingon naman si Junmyeon sa kanya tsaka tumawa. "Gago ka ba? I know I have the _assets_ pero no."

"Eh san ba? Messenger at Facebook pang ginagamit ko. Yun lang kasi yung ginawa ni Kuya Chanyeol eh."

"Teka tara muna sa kusina, yung manok," nagpapanic na sambit nito nung maalala nito yung niluluto niya.

Hinawakan nanaman ni Junmyeon ang kamay niya sa pangalawang pagkakataon ngayong araw na ito habang papunta sila sa kusina. Pagkatapos ay kinuha bi Junmyeon ang phone niya at iniabot sa kanya. 

"Nood ka nalang ng tiktok ko. My contents are fashion and sometimes cosplay. Pero i think last year pa since last akong nagcosplay."

Pinanood nga ni Sehun ang humigit-kumulang isang daang tiktok videos ni Junmyeon habang abala ang isa sa pagpriprito ng manok. Pagkatapos niyang maluto ang kanin at matapos niya iprito ang manok eh umupo na siya sa harap ni Sehun.

"How do you find it? I mean do you like my contents?"

"Oo, maganda naman eh."

"As it should be," natatawang sambit niya. "Anyway, okay lang naman sa'yo 'di ba?"

"Na?

"I sometimes crossdress?"

Tumango si Sehun sa kanya. "Wala namang problema sa'kin eh. Naniniwala ako na malaya naman tayo na gawin lahat ng gusto natin eh, kahit na manghuhusga sa atin. Alam mo, 'di naman 'yun maiiwasan eh kaya kung masaya tayo sa ginagawa natin, edi gawin natin."

Napangiti nalang siya kay Sehun dahil sa sinabi nito. "Thank you."

"Saan?" nalilitong tanong nito sa kanya.

"Wala, basta," pag-iwas niya. "Kumain ka na."

* * *

"So Sehun, you know so many things na about me. Ikaw naman magkwento sa akin," biglang sabi ni Junmyeon sa kanya. Kanina pa sila dito sa hardin dahil pinabago ni Junmyeon ang arrangements ng mga pots. Siguro naburyo na ito sa kakacellphone kasi inilagay na nito ang cellphone niya sa lamesa.

"Anong gusto mong malaman sakin?"

"Uhm...I just know na you work here sa umaga tas sa barbeque stall sa gabi. And the info na magbestfriend kayo ni Chanyeol. So maybe about your family?"

Natahimik muna siya bago niya lingunin si Junmyeon. Napansin din ata ito ni Junmyeon kaya nagsalita ito ulit.

"Pero if 'di ka comfortable na ishare, then don't."

Ngunit kahit na sinabi na iyon ni Junmyeon, kahit na may choice siyang hindi magkwento, umupo pa rin siya sa harap ni Junmyeon, at inayos ang headband na suot niya bago nagsimulang magkwento. "Wala na ang mga magulang ko. Labing-dalawang taong gulang ako nung nawala si Nanay. Sa sumunod namang taon, inabandona na ako ng tatay ko. Kaya yun. Nag-isang kahig, isang tuka ako. Pinasukan ko lahat ng pwedeng mapagtrabahuan makakain lang kahit na dalawang beses isang araw. Ganoon ako palagi hanggang nakilala ko si Kuya Chanyeol. Parang inampon na rin ako ng pamilya niya at pinag-aral. Pero sobra-sobra na 'yun kaya nung mag-tthird year highschool na 'ko, at dahil grumadweyt na rin naman si Kuya Chanyeol, sinabi ko sa mama niya na titigil na ako. Syempre 'di muna ako pinayagan pero 'di kalaunan eh pinayagan nalang din ako. Sayang, oo pero nahihiya na rin kasi ako sa kanila. Kaya yun, naghanap ako ng mapapasukan. Nagwaiter ako sa isang karinderya malapit sa dati kong pinapasukang paaralan. Nagtagal ako doon, mga dalawang taon yata. Pagkatapos, nung nagdise-otso na ako, humiwalay na ako ng bahay kasi nakapag-ipon na rin naman ako ng panrenta. Minsan sumasideline ako bilang kargador ng mga prutas, gulay at minsan isda. Kung ano lang pwede, basta kaya ko, ginagawa ko na."

"I'm sorry."

Nagawi ang mga mata niya kay Junmyeon, at doon din nagkatagpo ang nga mata nila. Halata sa mata ni Junmyeon ang pagsisisi—na nagtanong pa siya—at pagkaawa kay Sehun. Sa lahat ng bagay sa mundo, ayaw na ayaw niyang kinaaawaan siya pagkatapos niya ikwento ang buhay niya. Pero kung tutuusin, si Chanyeol at ang pamilya Park lang naman ang may alam ng istorya ng buhay niya, dati. Dahil ngayon, natuto siyang buksan muli ang sarili para sa isang tao. Natuto siyang magtiwala ulit at ipakatiwala ang nagkanda leche leche niyang buhay. "Okay lang. Ganoon talaga."

"You deserve all the nice things in the world, Sehun," marahang sambit ni Junmyeon pagkatapos nitong abutin ang kamay niya.

∞

Nung Biyernes ng umaga, medyo natanghalian siya ng gising kay mag-aalas dos na siya nakapunta sa bahay nga mga Kim. Ang usapan naman eh okay lang kahit anong oras, siya na ang bahala pero mas gusto niyang nagtatrabaho sa bahay sa umaga kesa sa hapon. Dali-dali siyang pumunta sa likod bahay, pero nung may tao siyang nakita sa loob eh napatigil siya.

Si Junmyeon lang naman, naka blonde wig, naka-croptop with a red ribbon, at naka-skirt na napaka-ikli. Nakasuot din ito ng white above-the-knee socks at may thigh harness just inches above it. 

In short sa nagshoshort circuit na niyang utak, eh naka-sailor moon outfit si Junmyeon. Napanuod na niya ito sa TV nung minsang nagsleepover siya sa bahay nila Chanyeol at nanood ang kapatid na babae ng kaibigan niya nito.

Kahit na alam niyang nagccosplay din ito, at kahit na nakita na niya itong nakadamit pambabae eh iba pa rin ang makita ito ng harap-harapan.

 _Putangina_. 

Pinanood niya kung sumayaw-sayaw si Junmyeon sa harapan ng camera niya. Nagpaatras si Sehun sa kinatatayuan niya dahil 'di na niya kinakaya ang nakikita niya pero dahil nga minamalas na naman siya, nakatapak siya ng lata at tumunog ito. Alam niyang naagaw nito ang pansin ni Junmyeon dahil pagkatapos na pagkatapos nito eh tinawag siya ni Junmyeon.

"Sehun," pagtawag nito sa kanya. "Sehun, alam kong nandyan ka."

Huminga siya ng malalim bago tumayo ng maayos at magpakita kay Junmyeon. Napatingin siya rito mula ulo hanggang paa. 

_Putangina talaga._

"Andito mata ko, Sehun," natatawang pagtawag sa kanya ni Junmyeon. "I'll explain later. I just need to take this. And uh-uh. Don't move there. Just watch," utos nito sa kanya.

Sinunod lang niya ang sabi ni Junmyeon. Napakaganda ni Junmyeon. Maganda rin ang hugis ng katawan at mala-gatas ang kulay ng balat. Napakagat nalang siya ng labi.

Pinanood niya lang kung paano umikot si Junmyeon, kung paano siya kumindat sa harap ng camera, at kung paano siya ngumiti sa harap nito.

'Di na namalayan ni Sehun ang oras kakatitig kay Junmyeon. Ang alam lang niya eh magkaharap na ang mukha nila ni Junmyeon.

"Hi," pagbati nito sa kanya.

Pero imbes na nagsalita eh hinila niya si Junmyeon papalapit sa kanya at pinaupo sa kandungan niya. Napangisi naman si Junmyeon sa ginawa niya kaya 'di na siya nagsayang ng oras at hinayaan na niyang kontrolin ng kung sino mang kumukontrol sa kanya ngayon. 

Pinulupot niya ang kamay niya sa maliit na beywang ni Junmyeon. Nararandaman niya ang init ng katawan ng mas nakatatanda dahil nga sa nakacroptop lang ito. Inilapit niya ang labi siya sa labi ni Junmyeon at dahan-dahan niya itong hinalikan. Sa una, inosente lang ito pero 'di kalaunan eh, 'di na siya nakapagtiis at marahang kinagat ang bottom lip ni Junmyeon para mas laliman pa nila ito. Tumutugon naman si Junmyeon sa bawat halik na binibitawan niya. Naramdaman din niya ang mga mararahang sabunot sa kanya ni Junmyeon. Masarap sa tainga ang bawat tunog na binibitawan ni Junmyeon. Tumigil lang siya nung halos maubusan na sila ng hangin sa mga baga nila.

Pareho silang naghahabol ng hininga nila noong hiniwalay na nila ang kanilang mga labi.

"Wow, that was...something," ito ang unang sinambit ni Junmyeon bago ito tumawa. "Do you regret it?" tanong nito sa kanya.

Gusto man niyang umiling pero gusto niya munang kumpirmahin na ginusto rin iyon ni Junmyeon. "Ikaw ba?"

"No, I don't. I actually want it."

Napangiti siya sa sinabi niya. "Ako din. At 'di ko pinagsisisihan ang ginawa ko."

Binalik ni Junmyeon ang kamay niya at pinulupot itong muli sa leeg niya. "How about a part two?" Bulong nito sa kanya bago siya halikan nito ulit.

Ngayon mas dahan-dahan na halikan nila. Mas pinagtuunan ng pansin ni Sehun ang katawan ni Junmyeon. Dahan-dahan niyang pinadaan ang mga daliri niya sa bawat kurba ng katawan ni Junmyeon. Nanatili ang kamay niya sa beywang ni Junmyeon ng ilang minuto bago niya mas ibaba pa ang kamay niya sa maputi at mala-porselanang hita nito. Marahang pinisil-pisil niya ito na nagresulta sa mahinang pag-ungol ni Junmyeon ng pangalan niya. Mas naging magalaw pa si Junmyeon sa kandungan niya kaya naman 'di na kataka-taka kung ba't nakararamdam na siya ng kakaibang init sa kaloob-looban niya.

"Jun...Junmyeon...tama na muna," hinihingal na sabi niya.

"Ha?" Nalilitong tanong ni Junmyeon. Yumuko lang siya at sinundan naman ito ng mga mata ni Junmyeon, pagkatapos ay tumawa ito ng nakakaloko. "Do you want me to take care of it?"

Bumababa ang kamay ni Junmyeon at bago pa man ito tuluyang mapunta sa kung ano, marahang tinapik niya ito palayo. "'Wag na, ako na."

"Oh, okay. If you say so. Pero I'm always here sa bahay, we could always do it."

Natawa naman siya sa sinabi ni Junmyeon. "Sira. Magpalit ka na nga dun."

Ngumisi naman si Junmyeon sa kanya at tinaas ang kilay niya. "Why? Do you find me too hot in this outfit?"

Bumaba ang kamay ni Sehun sa waistband ng skirt ni Junmyeon. "Paano kung sabihin kong oo?"

'Di niya alam kung saan siya kumuha ng lakas ng loob para sabihin iyon. Pero nasabi na niya kaya 'yun na 'yun.

"Edi I'll wear more of this," sabi nito niya. "And Sehun..."

Tiningnan lang niya diretso sa mata si Junmyeon at nag-hum. 

"I like you...I mean you know...Uhm...you get it right?"

∞

Pagkasunod na araw, ang buong akala ni Sehun ay magiging awkward ang lahat, pero nung maabutan niya si Junmyeon in his dolphin shorts at croptop shirt, with his trademark chokers, sa may coffee table ng hardin, eh alam ni Sehun na hindi mangyayari ang iniisip niya.

"Hi Sehun," bati nito sa kanya at tumayo para ipulupot ang kamay sa beywang niya.

Ipinulupot din niya ang kamay niya sa maliit na beywang ni Junmyeon. "Ang saya mo yata ngayon?"

"Halata ba?"

"Oo, anong meron?"

"Wala naman," sambit nito at tumingkayad upang magbigay ng mabilis na halik sa kanyang labi.

Nabigla siya sa ginawang iyon ni Junmyeon dahil unang una, wala silang napag-usapan na kahit ano pagkatapos nung nangyari kahapon.

"Wala namang kailangan linisin dito, nood nalang tayo ng movie?"

"Trabaho ko 'to, Jun?"

"Alam ko? Malinis na naman eh?"

"Ikaw yung naglinis?"

"Winalisan ko lang naman eh. Tara na kasi," pagpupumilit nito kaya wala siyang nagawa kundi sumunod sa kanya.

Pagkapasok nila ng bahay eh sinalubong sila ni Nanay Lala na nagpupunas ng mga pigurin.

"Magandang umaga Nanay Lala," bati niya rito.

"Magandang umaga rin sayo, Sehun."

"Sehun, lika na dito," pagtawag ni Junmyeon sa kanya kaya pumunta na siya sa tabi niya. "Teka lang, wala rin akong alam na movie," bulong ni Junmyeon sa sarili. "Ah eto nalang, mukhang maganda naman." 

Pindot ni Junmyeon ang isang Thai movie na "friendzone" tsaka inilapit pa ang sarili sa kanya nang magsimula na ang palabas.

"Sehun," pagtawag nito sa kanya sa kalagitnaan ng palabas tsaka humarap sa kanya. "Upo ka sa sahig."

"Bakit?"

"Basta, sige na."

Sumunod naman siya at nag-Indian sit sa sahig. Pagkatapos niyang gawing komportable ang sarili ay liningon niya si Junmyeon.

"Oh tapos?"

"Manood ka nalang ulit," sabi nito at naramdaman niya ang marahang pagsuklay ni Junmyeon sa medyo mahaba na niyang buhok. Doon lang niya napagtanto kung ano ang balak ni Junmyeon.

Hinati niya ito sa tatlong bahagi at sinimulang tirintasin. Masarap sa pakiramdam ang bawat higit ni Junmyeon sa buhok niya at pakiramdam niya, ano mang oras ay makakatulog siya. Pansamantalang pinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata at nagising lang siya nung marahang tinapik ni Junmyeon ang pisngi niya.

"Sehun, akin na pantali mo."

Inangat naman niya ang kamay niya at hinayaang si Junmyeon na ang kumuha nito. Pagkatapos niya itong itali ay inipinatong nito ang hita niya sa may balikat niya at patuloy na minasahe ng anit niya. Napasandal tuloy siya sa kanya at tumawa lang naman ito. Ganito ang naging posisyon nila hanggang matapos ang palabas.

Nung rumolyo ang ending credits eh nanatili parin silang nakaupo ng ganon kaya naman siya na ang unang nagsalita.

"Ano pang plano mong gawin ngayon?"

"Wala naman. Ikaw ba? May lakad ka ba ngayon?"

"Oo sana."

"San punta mo?"

"Ah, sa stall lang. Tutulong lang ganon."

"Saan ba 'yan? Pwede ba akong pumunta?"

"Sa may plaza. Unang stall. Syempre, ikaw bahala."

"Pwedeng mamaya?"

"Oo naman."

"Sige sige," masiglang sambit ni Junmyeon. "Alam mo ba..."

"'Di pa," pamimilosopo niya kaya naman pinalo ni Junmyeon ang likod niya.

"'Di pa ko nakakakain ng streetfoods. Bawal eh."

"Bakit naman?"

"Ewan kay mama. Pinagbawalan niya kaming kumain nun."

"Oh kung ganoon, ba't ka pa pupunta?"

"Para makita ka."

"Sira," sabi niya tsaka tumawa ng malakas. 

"Seryoso nga kasi eh...tsaka pwede naman akong magtry ng streetfoods mamaya? Hello, 25 na 'ko no. I think pwede na naman akong magrebelde for that matter."

Natawa lang siya sa pagmamaktol ni Junmyeon. "Sige, libre na kita mamaya," nakangiting sabi niya sa kanya at sinuklian naman siya nito ng halik sa pisngi.

∞

Bago pa man sumapit ang alas-sais ng gabi ay nasa pwesto na si Sehun, suot ang isang grey na muscle tee at isang khaki cargo pants. 'Di na rin niya hinubad yung tinirintas na buhok niya ni Junmyeon. Sa totoo lang, excited siya sa gabing ito. Ewan pero gusto niyang makita si Junmyeon ngayon. 

Bale ang napag-usapan nila, magtatricycle lang si Junmyeon papunta rito kasi ayaw naman nito na istorbohin pa ang mga kapatid para magpahatid dahil ayaw niyang magkotse papunta rito. Habang hinihintay niya si Junmyeon eh nag-umpisa na siyang magtawag na costumer. Pero hindi na naman niya kailangan gawin 'yun kasi kahit 'di na siya magtawag eh may bibili at bibili pa rin sa kanya. Syempre, siya si Sehun.

Tamang paypay lang siya habang hinihintay maluto ang mga order sa kanya. Marami-rami na rin ang naghihintay na costumer. Buti nalang eh mga sanay 'to maghintay.

Panay ang tingin niya sa paligid kung nandoto na ba si Junmyeon. Alas otso na kase pero 'di pa rin ito nagpapakita sa kanya. Medyo nag-aalala na rin siya kasi nga, 'di sanay si Junmyeon dito. Baka naligaw na 'yun, ganoon.

Bago pa man tuluyan siyang mawala sa mga iniisip niya ay may costumer na tumawag na pansin niya.

"Kuya Sehun, may naghahanap sayo," sabi ng bata at tumuro sa 'di kalayuan. 

Si Junmyeon nga, suot ang isang black adidas sweatpants tsaka pink croptop hoodie, na hindi naman masyadong cropped. Sakto lang na medyo naeexpose ang pusod niya. At kahit pa sa malayuan, alam niyang nakasuot na naman si Junmyeon ng paborito niyang choker. Nakangiti itong kumaway sa kanya at lumapit sa kanya. 

"Hi Sehun," pagbati nito sa kanya.

"Hi Junmyeon," bati din niya. "Anong gusto mo? Pili ka na."

"Ikaw."

'Di niya mapigilang mapangiti sa biglaang banat ni Junmyeon. Alam din niyang pinagtitinginan na silang dalawa ng mga costumer.

"Hala, pila sa likod, maraming may gusto dyan," parinig naman ng isang costumer na nakapila. Natawa lang si Sehun pero nung nakita niya na nagtaas ng kilay si Junmyeon eh pinigilan na niya agad ito bago pa man ito makapagsalita.

"Junmyeon, lika rito," sabi niya, sabay itinuro ang upuan sa tabi niya. Pumunta naman kaagad ito sa tabi niya. Sakto eh naluto na ang panlimang batch ng barbequeng niluto niya kaya inasikaso niya muna ito at ipinamigay ang order ng lahat. Natapos niyang gawin yun eh gumawi na siya kay Junmyeon.

"Ano gusto mong tikman?"

"Ikaw."

"Junmyeon naman eh."

"Ewan kasi, 'di ko alam pangalan ng mga yan eh. Like I only know hotdog."

"Seryoso ka ba?"

"Oo nga. Nagkwento na 'ko sa'yo nung nakaraan eh."

"Ano, teka..." sabi niya sabay kumuha ng isa-isang sample ng mga barbeque. Itinaas niya ito at ipinakita kay Junmyeon. "Ito, malamang manok at baboy na ibabarbeque. Ito naman, betamax. Ito isaw. Ito adidas," pagpapaliwanag niya kay Junmyeon.

"So, anong masarap dyan?"

"Ako," mabilis na sabi niya tsaka tumawa. Sinipa naman siya ni Junmyeon sa binti. "Ganito, lutuin ko nalang lahat ng 'to tapos ikaw na humusga, okay?"

Tumango naman si Junmyeon tsaka binalik ang atensyon sa cellphone niya. Pinabayaan niya lang ito tsaka sinimulang paypayan ang barbeque ni Junmyeon. May mangilan-ngilan na ring mga customer ang umorder ulit sa kanya kaya pinagtuunan niya muna ng pansin ang trabaho niya.

Nakapagsabi na siya kay Aling Nene na kung pwede eh alis na siya pag alas nwebe. Syempre, 'di na siya nakalusot pa at napilitan siyang magkwento muna bago siya tuluyang payagan. Hinihintay na lang niyang maluto yung kay Junmyeon kasi mag-aalas nwebe na rin naman. 

Nung halos maibigay na niya lahat ng inorder sa kanya sa mga customer, nilingon na niya ulit si Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon. Tara na?"

"Saan tayo?"

"Doon," sabi niya sabay turo ng bench sa may plaza.

Tumayo naman kaagad si Junmyeon. "Sa'n na barbeque ko?" tanong nito sa kanya kaya itinaas niya ang kamay niyang may hawak na nakabalot na plastic container.

Humawak naman si Junmyeon sa braso niya habang hinihintay nilang pumunta dito si Aling Nena para pumalit sa kanya sa pagbabantay.

Sinalubong sila ng mapanglokong ngiti ni Aling Nene. "Jowa mo Sehun?" tanong naman nito sa kanya habang dinagdagan nito ang maanghang na sauce sa lalagyan.

Sa totoo lang, 'di niya alam ang isasagot niya. 'Di sila magjowa, pero 'di rin man sila 'magkaibigan lang'. Wala pa silang napapag-usapan. Hindi niya alam gagawin. Siya ba dapat magtanong kay Junmyeon o maghihintay lang siya o papabayaan lang niya?

Dahil hindi niya alam ang isasagot, iniwasan niya nalang ito. "Ah, si Junmyeon po, yung ikwento ko sa'yo kanina."

"Hello po," bati ni Junmyeon sa matanda.

"Tuloy na po kami," pagpaalam niya at nakangising tumango lang ang matanda sa kanila.

∞

Sa may bench na sa may tapat ng lamp post sila pumwesto. Inilabas ni Sehun ang dalawang plastic container na nilagyan niya nung mga barbeque at yung isa naman eh yung nilagyan niya ng sauce. Nagdala rin siya ng isang mineral water para kay Junmyeon.

Habang ginagawa niya 'yun eh napansin niyang nakatutok 'yung phone ni Junmyeon sa kanya. Tinaasan lang niya ito ng kilay tsaka tumawa ito sa kanya.

"Uhm...I'm taking a video. And don't worry, for personal use lang 'to," sabi nito sa kanya, nakangiti pa rin. " At saka, naisip ko rin, why don't you take a video of me...lagay ko sa tiktok ko?"

"Video mo na kumakain ng barbeque?"

"Yup." 

"Sige," sagot niya tsaka inabot kay Junmyeon ang isang stick ng betamax. "Eto una mong kainin. Tsaka akin na phone mo."

Ibinigay naman ni Junmyeon sa kanya 'yung cellphone niyang Iphone 11. "Portait mo lang, okay?"

Tumango lang siya habang hinahanap niya yung magandang lighting. 

"Palit tayo? Para kang kukunin na ni Lord d'yan eh," sabi niya sabay tayo para makipagpalit kay Junmyeon. Nung nakaupo na si Junmyeon eh yumuko naman siya para makapantay si Junmyeon. "Ready ka na?" Tanong niya sa kanya at tumango naman ito. "Okay pindutin ko na."

Sinimulan na niyang kunan ng video si Junmyeon. Tawang-tawa siya kasi parang nagdadalawang-isip pa si Junmyeon kung kakagatin niya ito kung hindi. Sa huli ay tinikman na rin nito ang hawak-hawak niyang betamax. 

"Sarap ba?" tanong niya sa kanya tsaka tumango naman ito.

"Ano nga ba ulit 'to?"

"Betamax, as in dugo ng baboy."

"Dugo ng what?!"

"Dugo ng baboy."

Nilagay naman kaagad ni Junmyeon sa container yung betamax. Siya naman, sige lang sa pagtawa sa reaction ni Junmyeon.

"Ba't ngayon mo lang sinabi?"

"'Di ka naman nagtanong eh. Bakit ba kasi? 'Di ka pwedeng kumain niyan?"

"Pwede naman. I mean, nagulat lang ako no. Ba't naman naging ganito yung dugo ng baboy?

"Niluluto kasi muna 'yan para tumigas. Tapos hinahati para maging cubes. Tapos yun na tinutuhog tsaka iniihaw."

Tumango naman ito sa kanya tsaka pinulot ulit yung stick ng betamax. 

"O ba't ka kakain ulit?"

Inirapan lang siya nito bago kumagat ulit ng isa pang piraso ng betamax. Tawang-tawa naman siya sa kanya. Pagkatapos maubos ni Junmyeon 'yun eh iniabot naman niya sa kanya yung isaw.

"Ano naman 'yan?" tanong nito sa kanya.

"Isaw."

"Like intestines ng chicken?"

"Oo."

"Eh ayoko niyan."

"Masarap 'to. Sige na, kahit konti lang," sabi niya at inilapit ang isaw sa bibig ni Junmyeon.

Tiningnan naman muna siya ni Junmyeon tsaka dahan-dahang binuksan ang bibig niya para kumagat sa isaw.

"Nguyain mo na, 'di naman nakakalason 'yan eh," sabi niya habang nagpipigil ng tawa.

Sinunod naman siya ni Junmyeon na 'di maipinta ang mukha ngayon. 

"Eh, ayoko ng lasa."

"Ayaw mo talaga?"

Tumango ito sa kanya tsaka kinuha yung isang chicken breast na inihaw. Yun ang kinain ni Junmyeon habang kinain niya naman 'yung isaw.

"'Yung adidas, gusto mong itry?"

"Paano kinakain 'yan?"

"Kagatin mo?" sabi niya pero inirapan lang siya ni Junmyeon. "Seryoso nga kasi," dagdag niya bago tumawa. Kinuha niya ito mula sa container tapos inabot sa kanya.

Literal na kinagat ni Junmyeon yung isang daliri ng adidas kaya napatawa siya ng malakas at 'di na naging stable ang pagkakahawak niya sa phone ni Junmyeon.

Tiningan lang siya ni Junmyeon ng masama.

"Saya mo ah?"

"Cute mo kasi eh," tawang-tawang sagot niya.

"Sabi mo kasi kagatin ko lang eh," nakangusong sagot ni Junmyeon kaya lumapit siya sa kanya tsaka hinalikan siya ng mabilis. Natigilan naman si Junmyeon sa pagmamaktol niya. Nung umatras na siya eh nginitian lang niya ito tsaka itinutok ulit ang phone niya sa kanya.

"Gabi na, 'di ka pa ba hahanapin sa bahay niyo? Hatid na kita."

"Uwi na agad tayo?"

"Ayaw mo pa?"

"Kung pagod ka na, then okay let's go na," sabi nito sa kanya at tumayo para ligpitin 'yung pinagkainan niya.

"'Di ka ba nilalamig?" tanong niya kay Junmyeon.

"Huh?"

"'Yung damit mo."

"Ah, okay lang, sanay naman ako eh," sagot nito sa kanya. "Tara na?"

"Gusto mo maglakad nalang tayo? Wala nang tricycle eh at saka 'di naman masyadong malayo eh."

Ngumiti naman si Junmyeon sa kanya. "Aysus nagpalusot pa, gusto mo lang ako makasama ng matagal eh," sabi nito tsaka lumapit sa kanya at pinulupot ang kamay sa beywang niya. "Tara na?" sabi nito bago tumingkayad at magnakaw ng halik sa kanya.

Sa totoo lang, medyo malayo ang bahay nila Junmyeon mula rito sa plaza pero okay na kasama naman niya si Junmyeon. Hawak-hawak niya ang kamay nito habang naglalakad sila mauwi. Gaya ng nakagawian, si Junmyeon ang panay daldal sa kanilang dalawa.

"Alam mo ba, ready na akong manugod kanina."

"Alam ko," pagtawa niya, "kaya nga kita pinatabi sakin eh."

"Anong pila-pila, ako naman 'yung gusto mo 'di ba?" Tumigil sa paglalakad si Junmyeon pagkatapos niyang sabihin iyon tsaka humarap sa kanya, "'di ba?"

Halos wala ng tao ang kalyeng kinatatayuan nila ngayon kaya parang natahimik lahat bigla.

Wala siyang nagawa kundi tumango dahil parang naubusan niya ng boses sa pagkakataong ito.

"Sabihin mo kasi sakin, dali na," pangungulit nito sa kanya.

Napahinga siya ng malalim bago siya tuluyang magkalakas ng loob para magsalita. "Gusto kita, Junmyeon," marahang sabi niya. Ngumiti naman kaagad si Junmyeon ng pagkaganda-ganda. "Pero..." bulong niya pero narinig pa rin siya ni Junmyeon. 

"Pero?"

_Hindi pwede kasi magkaiba tayo ng mundong ginagalawan, Junmyeon._

Ayaw niyang masira ang gabing ito ni Junmyeon kaya 'di na niya ipinatuloy ang sasabihin niya dapat. "Wala. Sabi ko gusto talaga kita."

"Edi wala palang problema. Lika ka nga, kiss kita," masayang sabi ni Junmyeon bago siya nito hinigit papalapit sa kanya at hinalikan ang pisngi niya.

Nagpatuloy sila maglakad hanggang naabot na nila ang harapan ng bahay nila Junmyeon. 

"Goodnight, Junmyeon," sabi niya bago niya hinalikan ang noo ni Junmyeon.

"Goodnight, Sehun. Thank you."

* * *

"Ang saya mo ata masyado ngayon, kuya," salubong sa kanya ng nakababatang kapatid na si Jongin. "Saan ka galing?"

"D'yan lang sa labas."

"D'yan lang sa labas," pang-aasar ni Jongin. "At anong nakita mo sa labas at ganyan ka kasaya? And hello, Kuya Junmyeon, it's almost ten-thirty. I think I need a kwento from you or else susumbong kita kila mama na mag-aalas onse ka na umuwi," pagbabanta nito sa kanya kaya wala siyang nagawa kundi umupo sa harapan ni Jongin. Naki-inom muna siya ng kape nito bago siya sumandal sa upuan.

"I don't know...but maybe I just had a date?"

Napatigil naman sa pagdadrawing si Jongin at napatingin sa kanya.

"Kauuwi mo lang ng Pinas may ka-date ka kaagad? As far as I could remember wala ka namang naiwang ka-fling dito sa Pinas when you went to Paris ah? Who's the unlucky guy?"

"Unlucky ka d'yan. And to answer you hidden question, I just met him recently no. And apparently, you know him na."

Kumunot naman ang noo ng kapatid habang iniisip kung sino ang tinutukoy niya.

"Name drop na Kuya Jun, 'di ko na kayang mag-isip ngayon."

"Eh, manghula ka muna."

"Eh kung isumbong nalang kaya kita?"

"Eto naman, si Sehun nga kasi."

"Sehun? Sehun as in the Sehun I know?" bulaslas ni Jongin.

Tumango lang siya sa kapatid. "Are there any problems with it?"

"Wala naman yata. Pero do you remember how did mama react when she thought na you and Kuya Chanyeol had a thing? 'Di ka ba natatakot?"

"'Ba't naman ako matatakot? What would she do? Threaten me na papalayasin niya ako? Oh, spare me with that."

"Kuya Jun, I'm just telling you na possible na this would go wrong. I mean, i'm not siding with mama, you know. I also don't get it why she got mad noon sa'yo. I think you just need to be careful or something."

"Okay, I will. But how about, ano, kung magsabi nalang kaya ako kaagad before niya malaman sa iba? What do you think?"

"Ayun, linabas mo rin takot mo, Kuya," tumawa ito sa kanya. "Pero I don't really know? But you can try your luck with it, I guess. You're the black sheep child for a reason naman."

Napatawa lang siya sa kapatid. Siya ang naturingang black sheep sa magkakapatid kasi siya ang pala-desisyon sa kanilang tatlo samantala 'yung dalawa naman eh sunod-sunuran lang sa mga magulang nila.

"Gago, pero okay I get your point."

"Mahal mo na ba siya, Kuya?"

"Ewan. Oo yata."

"Hala siya. Grabe ka ha, wala pang ngang isang buwan eh," pang-aasar nito sa kanya.

"He brings me so much happiness. From the moment na I've saw him sa garden, until now. Love works in some mysterious ways, they say."

"I'm happy na you're happy Kuya. I'll support you sa bagay na 'yan," nakangiting sabi ni Jongin. "But when Sehun hurt you, I'm telling you. I'm gonna hunt him down."

"Chill Jongin. I know he won't," pasisiguro niya sa kapatid. "Anyway, 'di ka pa ba matutulog?"

"This is a commissioned work and need ko na ibigay 'to by tomorrow. Mauna ka na sa loob. Sunod nalang ako."

"You're doing commissions as if wala kang sapat na pera ah," sabi niya.

"I'm enjoying it so I don't really mind it."

"'Yan kase, if you pursued your real dream edi sana 'di ka lang sa commission works mo masaya."

"Yes I get it na, Kuya. Matulog ka na nga, or else ako na magsusumbong kila mama bukas na bukas."

Tumawa lang siya sa kanya ng mahina. "Sige, night night Jongin, love you."

"Pero mas mahal mo si Sehun, yep I get it!"

Napahinto naman siya sa paglalakad niya at bumalik sa tabi ng nakababatang kapatid at niyakap ito. "Tampo naman kaagad ang baby namin. Syempre you're on another level," marahang sabi niya bago niya halikan ang bumbunan ni Jongin. "Pagkatapos niyan, magpahinga ka na ha."

∞

"Sehun," pagtawag niya sa kanya, "tapos ka na d'yan?"

Kasalukuyang naglilinis sa hardin si Sehun. Siya naman eh ipinaghanda niya si Sehun ng meryenda kase umalis si Nanay Lala para mamalengke. Yung isang kasambahay naman nila eh umuwi sa pamilya niya dahil may kailangan daw asikasuhin. Kaya siya nalang ang naghanda ng meryenda.

Sila lang dalawa sa bahay nila dahil yung mga magulang niya eh parehong may trabaho sa umaga tapos 'yung dalawa naman niyang kapatid eh nagsialisan din. Mabuti na rin kasi mas makakasama niya si Sehun.

Gumawa siya ng pancakes at nagtimpla ng pineapple juice. Pagkatapos niyang ihanda ang lahat, doon na niya tinawag si Sehun.

"Teka lang, nagliligpit nalang ako."

"Okay! Tapos pumunta ka na rito sa loob."

Kinunan muna niya ng video 'yung pancakes nila tapos ipinost niya sa tiktok account niya.

Nasa may veranda sila ng bahay. Mabuti nalang eh medyo mahangin kasi tirik na din ang araw. Nung dumating na si Sehun, tinitigan muna niya ito ng ilang minuto. 

"Naligo ka ba? Ba't basang basa buhok mo?"

"Basang-basa ka d'yan. Sinuklay ko lang naman eh."

Tumawa naman siya. Tumutulo pa ang tubig sa buhok niya tsaka napansin din niyang medyo basa ang damit niya. Tumayo siya at lumapit sa kanya para kupirmahin ito.

"Sinadya mo ba 'to?"

"Ba't ko naman gagawin 'yun, aber?" nanghahamong sagot ni Sehun.

"Ewan," nakangising sagot niya. Inabot niya ang laylayan ng damit ni Sehun at sinubukang itaas ito, pero pinigilan siya nito. "Oh bakit?"

"Anong ' _oh bakit_ ' ka d'yan?"

"Wala akong balak sa'yo, Sehun. Unless..." sabi niya at nung tiningnan niya si Sehun eh nakangiti ito ng nakakaloko. "Unless gusto mong makasakit. Haynako. Bahala ka nga d'yan. Umupo ka na d'yan."

Bago pa man siya makabalik sa upuan niya eh hinila siya pabalik ni Sehun. "Eto naman, nagtatampo kaagad eh."

"Nagtatampo ka d'yan. Kumain ka na."

"Eh paano ako?"

"Eh ano ka ba?" panghahamon niya pero sa huli siya rin ang naunang sumuko. "Eto na kukuha na ng damit mo."

Tinawanan lang siya ni Sehun tsaka hinalikan ang pisngi niya. Kinilig din naman siya roon kaya nagmadali siyang pumasok ng bahay at naghanap ng damit na kakasya kay Sehun. 'Yun nga lang, 'di magkakasya mga damit niya kay Sehun. 'Di rin naman kakasya yung kay Kuya Minseok niya kaya wala siyang choice kundi kay Jongin manghiram.

Kinuha niya ang isang black plain tshirt ni Jongin sa kwarto nito at bumalik na sa kinaroroonan ni Sehun. Abala naman itong kumain ng pancakes na hinanda niya.

"Eto na," sabi niya sabay abot niya ng tshirt ni Jongin.

"Sa'yo 'to?"

"Kay Jongin 'yan. Pero 'wag kang mag-alala 'di naman niya 'yan mapapansin eh. 'Wag ka nang magreklamo. Isuot mo na 'yan."

"Sa'n ako nagpapalit?"

"Bahala ka lang. Pwede naman dito na."

"Dito na?" nakangising sabi nito.

"Shut up."

Kinuha niya yung cellphone niya at nagscroll sa twitter account niya. Alam niyang tinitingnan siya ni Sehun kaya nagkunwari siyang may itinitipa sa cellphone niya.

"Sus kunwari ka pa eh," pang-aasar ni Sehun.

"Ewan."

"Junmyeon."

"Ano?"

"Tapos na akong magpalit ng damit."

"Mabuti naman," sambit niya bago siya tumingin ulit kay Sehun. Pero hindi pa pala ito nakapagpalit at nakangiti ito sa kanya.

"I pretend that I cannot see," sambit niya sabay pikit.

"Sige bahala ka. Binigyan na kita ng pagkakataon," pangtutukso ni Sehun sa kanya.

"Tapos ka na talaga?"

"Oo na."

Pagbukas niya ng mata niya, nakayuko na si Sehun sa kanya at binigyan siya ng mabilis na halik sa labi bago ito ngumiti sa kanya at bumalik sa kinauupuan.

Pinagmasdan niya lang ang mukha ni Sehun. Kasalukuyang nakatingin ito sa malayo kaya 'di niya mapapansin na tinititigan niya ito. Nanatiling tahimik ang paligid hanggang sa nagsalita na si Sehun.

"Anong balak mo ngayong araw?"

"Oh, yeah thanks for reminding me. I found a cute outfit sa cabinet ko and I wanna try it," sabi niya. "Gusto mong makita?"

"Sige, kung gusto mo."

"Gusto ko, pero alam kong gusto mo rin," pag-uulit niya tsaka tumayo. "Wait lang. Or pwede ka namang sumama sa kwarto. I don't mind it naman, you know."

"Sira. Ikaw na. Baka ano pa gawin mo sa'kin eh."

"Ayaw mo?"

"Junmyeon."

"Eto na, pupunta na mag-isa," nakangising sabi niya bago pumunta sa kwarto niya para magpalit.

Kagabi, habang naghahalungkat siya sa cabinet niya eh nakita niya ang isang royal blue maid outfit na hindi niya alam kung kailan pa napunta sa cabinet niya kaya napagdesisyunan niyang isuot ito ngayon. 

Isinuot niya muna ang dress. Saktong-sakto lang ito sa kanya at saka ang skirt nito ay may haba na halos isa't kalahating dangkal lang mula sa beywang niya. Pagkatapos ay isinuot niya ang puti na mala-apron ang itsura bago niya ilagay sa ulo niya yung isa pang puting tela. Nung naayos na niya iyon eh kinuha niya ang isang puting fishnet stockings na may maliliit na ribbonnette sa lacey ends nito. Isinuot din niya yung puting ankle boots niya bago siya lumabas ng kwarto niya.

Naabutan niya si Sehun na nakaupo pa rin kinauupuan niya kanina, pero ngayon nakapatong na ang dalawang paa nito sa isa pang upuan.

"Sehun," pagtawag niya. Nilingon naman agad siya ni Sehun at ngumiti ito sa kanya.

"Maganda."

"Ako o 'yung damit?"

"Pareho pero mas maganda ka."

Napangiti siya sa sinabi ni Sehun. "Teka, kinikilig ako."

Nakita niyang tumayo si Sehun at lumapit sa kanya. "Totoo nga kasi," sambit nito tsaka iniangat ang baba niya bago siya halikan nito. Hinalikan din naman niya pabalik si Sehun pero 'di ito nagtagal dahil humiwalay siya sa kanya.

"Picturan mo muna ako."

"Kailangan ba 'yan?"

"'Di naman masyado. Pero iuupload ko 'to sa social media ko. And I need to take a video for my tiktok," sabi niya. "And maganda yung mga kuha mo sa'kin last time."

"Okay. Akin na phone mo."

Umupo siya sa may pasamano at sinimulan na nila ang photoshoot. Iba't ibang pose ng ginawa niya at si Sehun naman, sige lang sa pagtawa sa kanya. Pagkatapos nilang kumuha ng litrato ay nagpakuha naman siya ng video na i-uupload niya siya tiktok account niya. Tumayo siya ng maayos bago umikot ng tatlong beses at sa huli ay kumindat siya sa camera. 

Nung nakuha na nila lahat ng gusto niya, bamalik na sila sa may veranda. Umupo ulit siya sa may pasamano at pinalapit si Sehun. Ipinulupot niya kanyang kamay sa leeg ni Sehun at maging ang paa naman niya sa beywang ni Sehun.

"Okay na ba 'to?"

"Oo, may tiwala naman ako sa'yo eh," sabi niya. "Patingin nga." 

Tiningnan nilang dalawa ang lahat ng kuha ni Sehun. Nung narating nila 'yung huling litrato, si Sehun naman ang kinunan niya ng litrato at tsaka kumuha rin sila ng litrato nilang dalawa. Nakasandal ang ulo niya kay Sehun sa unang litrato. Yung pangalawa naman eh naka-wacky pose sila at yung pangatlo eh nakahalik sa pisngi niya si Sehun. Pagkatapos nila kumuha ng litrato ay inilagay niya ang phone niya sa may tabi niya at muling bumalik kay Sehun.

Bilang magkalebel na sila eh siya na ang lumapit kay Sehun at hinalikan niya ito. Tumugon naman agad si Sehun sa kanya. Dinahan-dahan lang nila ito. Panay ang suklay niya sa mahabang buhok ni Sehun. Naramdaman niya naman ang kamay ni Sehun sa kanyang hita at marahang pinisil-pisil ito. Sa paglipas ng bawat minuto ay pataas ng pataas ang kamay ni Sehun sa hita niya na nagresulta sa mahinang pag-ungol niya. 

Nung humiwalay muna sila para huminga, nginitian lang siya ni Sehun bago muling pagtagpuin ang kanilang mga labi. Ngayon ay nasa beywang na niya ulit ang mga kamay ni Sehun at nanatili pa rin ang mga kamay niya sa may batok ni Sehun. Marahan lang. Parang sinusulit lang nila ang bawat sandaling lumilipas. 

"Junmyeon Kim!"

Narinig niya ang isang familiar na boses. Natulak niya tuloy ng malakas si Sehun at tsaka lumingon sa pinanggalingan ng boses.

"Anong ibig sabihin nito?!" tanong ni Minseok na nakapameywang pa.

"Kuya..." mahinang sambit ni Sehun.

"Anong Kuya? Tahimik Sehun, 'di kita kinakausap. Junmyeon, ano na?"

"I'll explain, chill."

"Umupo kayong dalawa," utos nito sa kanilang dalawa. Sumunod naman silang dalawa at saka inabot niya ang kamay ni Sehun sa ilalim ng mesa. "Junmyeon Kim, magsimula ka na."

"Hearing ba 'to Kuya?" natatawang tanong niya.

"'Di ako nakikipagbiruan, Junmyeon," sagot naman ni Minseok. "Teka, are you even together?"

Natahimik lang sila. Walang may sumagot. Wala namang isasagot eh. Hindi sila.

"Ba't walang makasagot? Eh kung 'di kayo? Ano kayo? Fuck buddies, ganoon?"

"We didn't do that kuya," mabilis na sagot niya.

"Eh ano? Momol buddies ganoon?"

"Kuya!"

"Junmyeon, 'pag isumbong kita kay mama alam mo naman ang mangyayari 'di ba?"

"I know."

"And you still kept this secret fling of yours? Nung kay Chanyeol nga, ganoon na makareact si mama, kay Sehun pa kaya?"

"Bakit kuya? Anong mali naman? Anong gusto mong iparating?"

Naramdaman niya ang paghigpit ng hawak sa kamay niya ni Sehun. "Junmyeon."

"Teka, Sehun," saway niya. "Kuya, tell me. Anong bang mali? Y'all need to stop obssessing sa pera niyo really."

"Its not about that."

"It is."

"Hala sige, bahala ka sa kung anong gusto mo."

"Why can't y'all let me be happy ba? Can't you just let this slide, Kuya? Even Jongin—"

"Alam ni Jongin ang tungkol dito?"

"Please," pagmamakaawa niya.

"Hindi ako magsosorry sa'yo Kuya Minseok sa kung ano man ang lahat ng ito," umpisa ni Sehun. "Pero Junmyeon sorry, pero unahin mo pamilya mo," sambit ni Sehun bago ito bumitaw sa kamay niya at tumayo.

"Sehun."

"Narinig mo siya."

"No. Shut up," sagot niya sa Kuya niya. "Sehun, please. Can we at least... talk?"

"Sige tapusin niyo na lahat ng dapat tapusin. Pero, as far as I know, wala kayong dapat tapusin kasi hindi niyo naman nasimulan—"

"Minseok, shut up."

"Junmyeon!"

∞

"Sehun!" tawag niya kay Sehun pero hindi pa rin ito humihinto. "Sehun!" 

Nasa may gate na si Sehun nung huminto siya at lumingon sa kanya. "Ano?"

"Let me...at least explain or something."

"Naiintindihan ko naman, Junmyeon. Kahit anong gawin natin eh hindi naman talaga tayo pwede eh. Magkaibang-magkaiba ang mundo natin, Junmyeon. Ano pang gusto mong sabihin?" 

"Gusto mo ako 'di ba?" tanong niya sa kanya habang nakatingin sa mga mata niya.

"Oo."

"Susuko ka kaagad?"

"Ipagpipilitan ko pa ba? Eh wala naman akong laban, Junmyeon," mahinang sabi nito. "Tsaka 'di ko alam na naging kayo pala ni Kuya Chanyeol. 'Di mo man lang sinabi sa'kin."

"Mali ang iniisip mo, Sehun. Mama just assumed it. Never kami nagkaroon ng feelings sa isa't isa. Magkaibigan lang kami."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Anong gusto mong sabihin ko?"

"Are we ending this already?"

"Ano nga ba ang tatapusin kung wala naman tayong nasimulan?"

"Sehun."

"Ano? Junmyeon, naintindihan ko ang lahat ng sinabi ng Kuya mo. Tingnan mo. Mayaman kayo, mahirap lang ako tsaka 'di pa ako nakatapos. Ano nga ba makukuha mo sa'kin?"

"Mahal kita, Sehun."

"Kala mo ba 'di kita mahal, Junmyeon?"

∞

Pagbalik niya ng bahay eh dumiretso na siya sa kwarto niya at inilock ito.. Narinig niyang tinawag siya ni Minseok pero 'di na niya ito pinansin. Kahit na wala na siyang lakas para magpalit ng damit eh pinilit pa rin niya itong gawin. Nung nakapagpalit na siya ng pambahay niya eh humiga lang siya sa higaan niya at nagtalukbong. Iniyak lang niya lahat ng nararamdaman niya—galit, sakit. 

Hindi na niya namalayan na nakatulog na pala siya, at nung magising siya eh halos gabi na. Wala siyang balak lumabas ng kwarto niya. Makikita lang niya doon ang Kuya Minseok niya, tsaka ang mama niya. Ayaw niya sanang magtanim ng galit. Pero anong magagawa niya? Nasasaktan siya sa pananakal nila. Nung napagbintangan sila ni Chanyeol na magkarelasyon, pinagbantaan siya ng Mama niya na papalayasin siya nito. Mabuti nalang eh nagsalita para sa kanya si Nanay Lala kaya sa huli ay naniwala sa kanila ang mama niya.

Hindi niya lubusang maintindihan bakit ganoon nalang ang reaksyon ng mama niya. Walang may nagkwkwento ng dahilan. 

Sa kalagitnaan ng pagmumuni-muni niya eh may narinig siyang katok sa pinto niya.

"Kuya Junmyeon," simula nito. "Si Jongin 'to. Pwede mo akong kausapin, alam mo 'yan."

Magsasalita na sana siya pero natigilan siya nung marinig ang boses ng Kuya Minseok niya.

"Pabayaan mo siya, Jongin. Ikaw isa ka pa. Kinunsinti mo naman."

"Kuya, ano bang masama sa pagsuporta ko sa kaligayahan ni Kuya Junmyeon?"

"Ayan, d'yan kayo magaling eh. Bahala nga kayo."

"Susumbong mo si Kuya?"

"Oo? Kasi 'di ko siya kinukunsinti?"

"Edi ikaw na. D'yan ka naman magaling eh, sa pagiging lawfully good mo. Go, magsumbong ka."

"Oo, kampihan mo 'yang chaotic evil mong Kuya," sabi nito. "Tsaka Junmyeon, alam kong naririnig mo 'ko. Alam kong I told you na I won't be against your happiness pero it's different this time. Sorry not sorry nalang."

"Ayan sige lang. Ang laking hypocrite mo eh. Go attorney, sumbong ka kay mama."

Natawa naman siya sa narinig niyang sinabi ni Jongin. Napanatag ang loob niya na kahit papaano, nasa panig pa rin niya si Jongin. Makalipas ang ilang minuto, kumatok at nagsalita ulit si Jongin. 

"Kuya Jun, kakampi mo 'ko ha. Text me nalang if you need anything. I know you won't go out there. Or just let me in. Magwatch tayo together ng movie. Anything. Samahan kita."

"Okay lang ako, Jongin. Thank you."

"Kuya naman eh. Alam nating 'di ka okay. Sinabi ng hypocrite nating Kuya ang lahat sakin pero syempre mas maniniwala ako sa side mo."

Tumayo siya sa pagkakahiga niya at kumapit sa may pintuan niya. Marahan niyang pinihit ang doorknob at binuksan ang pinto niya. "Dali pasok ka na."

"Kuya Junmyeon," tawag ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Okay lang ako."

"Sus, ano akala mo sa'kin? Kapapanganak palang? Tingnan mo mata mo, namamaga."

Bumalik siya sa higaan niya tsaka tumabi naman sa kanya si Jongin. 

"Anong sabi ni Sehun, Kuya?"

Huminga siya ng malalim bago siya magsalita. "Unahin ko daw kayo. Na wala naman daw kaming kailangan tapusin eh wala naman kaming nasimulan. Na magkaiba kami ng mundong ginagalawan."

"Yun lang?"

"Sabi niya...mahal din niya ako."

"Yun naman pala eh. Anong problema?"

"Alam ko naman 'yung mga pinanggagalingan ng mga sinabi niya eh. Alam kong una palang, nag-aalinlangan na siya sa'kin. Alam mo 'yun, yung parang takot siyang mahulog sa'kin? Nararamdaman ko yun, Jongin. Palagi siyang nag-pplay safe. Palagi niyang imini-maintain yung borderline namin. Nung nagkalakas ng loob akong magtanong sa kanya nung gabing ikwenento ko sa'yo yung tungkol sa'min? Doon ko nakumpirmang nagpipigil lang talaga siya. Pero kahit na ganoon, at least alam kong gusto niya talaga ako, na mahal niya talaga ako," sabi niya.

Umusog naman sa tabi niya ang nakababatang kapatid at niyakap siya. "Jongin, alam mo, sabi ni Sehun, ang swerte ko daw kasi kumpleto tayo. Nasaktan ako nung sinabi niya yun. Kasi naiinis pa ako minsan sa pamilya natin, samantala siya, bata pa lang siya nung iniwan siya ng mga magulang niya. Bata pa lang siya, siya na kumakayod para sa sarili niya. Samantalang ako, ang ganda ng buhay natin. Ang unfair lang. Tapos kanina, kailangan pang ipamukha ni Kuya kung anong mga wala sa kanya. Doon ako pinaka nasaktan, Jongin. 'Yung alam ko 'yung pinagdaanan niya, yung insecurities niya, tapos 'di ko man lang napigilan bibig ni Kuya." 

"Gusto mo kausapin ko si Sehun?"

"Ewan. Sa tingin mo, babalik pa siya sa'kin pagkatapos ipamukha ng kapatid ko na malabong maging kami? Na hindi siya matatanggap ng pamilya natin ever?"

"Kung mahal ka talaga niya, oo."

"'Di naman palaging sapat yung mahal lang eh. Jongin, pagkatao niya yung tinapakan ni Kuya. Sa tingin mo ba—"

"Kuya, 'wag mo nang saktan ang sarili mo. I'll help you. Maaayos din 'to," marahang sabi ni Jongin habang sinusuklay-suklay ang buhok niya. Hinigpitan lang niya ang yakap sa kapatid habang iniiyak niya lahat.

Nung nahimasmasan na siya kakaiyak, isang malakas na katok ang gumulat sa kanilang dalawa ni Jongin.

"Junmyeon Kim labas," sigaw ng isang pamilyar na boses. Naging sunod sunod na ang pagkatok nito sa pinto niya.

"'Wag kuya."

"Junmyeon," pagtawag pa ng mama niya. "Jongin kung nandyan ka sa loob, lumabas ka na bago pa kita idamay."

"Junmyeon, aba. Ano 'di ka lalabas dyan?"

Napahinga nalang siya ng malalim at nagdesisyon na siyang tumayo na at tapusin na ang lahat ng ito sa gabing ito. 

"Kuya," sambit nito at hinawakan ang kamay niya.

"Okay na," sabi niya sa kanya bago lumapit siya sa pinto at pihitin ang doorknob. "Ma?"

Sinalubong siya ng isang sampal mula sa Mama niya. Mabuti nalang eh nasa likod niya si Jongin kaya 'di siya tuluyang natumba. 

"Mama!" bulaslas ni Jongin.

"Tahimik Jongin," saway ng mama niya sa kapatid. "Ano 'to Junmyeon. Si Sehun naman ngayon huh? Kaya pala naglalalagi ka rito sa bahay, dahil naman pala kay Sehun no? Akala mo ba 'di ko napansin, huh? Dati 'di ka mapirme sa bahay na 'to tuwing umuuwi ka tas ngayon biglang naging homebody ka."

"Ba't ba? Anong problema?" Matapang na tanong niya sa mama niya habang hawak-hawak ang pisngi niya.

"Nahuhulog ka na nga lang, sa mga katulad pa nila."

Napatawa nalang si Junmyeon sa narinig niya tsaka napatingin sa Kuya Minseok niya. "Ayan, oh diba Kuya Minseok, lumabas din 'yung totoo. Pera lang naman talaga habol niyo eh."

"Ano naman? Para rin naman 'to sa kinabukasan niyo," sabi ng mama niya.

"Eto na naman tayo. Para sa kinabukasan. Tingnan mo 'to si Jongin. Ang gusto, Fine Arts. Anong ginawa niyo? Pinag-aral ng Med. Masaya ba siya? Hindi. Kung 'di pa ako nagpumilit sa inyo na Fashion ang gusto ko eh baka ngayon, bagsak ko Archi. Tapos ngayon, ano kukunin niyo sa'kin? Si Sehun?"

"'Di mo nga alam kung pineperahan ka lang nun eh," sabat naman ni Minseok.

"Shut up. As far as I could remember, never pa akong naglabas ng pera for him."

"Baka 'di pa ngayon, malay mo sa future."

"Anong future eh sinira mo naman lahat kanina? For a lawyer? Ang hina ng critical thinking skills mo. Or should I say, 'di mo naman talaga ginustong maglawyer kaya you couldn't use that skill properly."

"Junmyeon!"

"Bakit ba? Totoo naman eh. Ang gusto mo talaga, Medicine. Tingnan mo kung gaano ka fucked-up 'tong careers niyo kakasunod niyo sa gusto ni Mama."

Napatigil naman si Minseok sa kinatatayuan niya, pati na rin ang mama niya.

"Totoo ba 'to, Minseok? Jongin?" Gulat na taong ng Mama niya.

Alam niyang madidisappoint ito kay Minseok dahil naniniwala itong kagustuhan talaga ni Minseok na mag-abogado, kaso nga lang, ang totoo eh alam niyang gustong-gusto talaga ni Minseok magdoktor. Kay Jongin naman eh napilitan lang din ng nakababatang kapatid na kumuha ng medicine dahil gusto ng mama niya na magkaanak ng doktor.

Unang tumango si Jongin. Hinawakan naman niya ang kamay nito ng mahigpit. Dumako ang tingin ng mama niya kay Minseok, na ngayon ay nakayuko lang.

"Minseok, tinatanong kita."

Tumango lang naman si Minseok. "Yes."

"Ba't di kayo nagsabi?"

"May choice ba kami?" sagot nito at sabay tumingin sa kanya. "I'll be forever envious of you, Junmyeon. Kasi you're doing what you want, what you love. Eh ako, kami, stuck up sa bagay na ayaw namin."

"Oh so kaya mo ako sinasabotage dahil lang you're envious of me? Oh my god. You really stoop that low, huh?"

"Ginawa ko kung anong alam kong tama."

"Ang i-sabotage 'yung kaligayahan ko?"

"Tama na 'yan."

"Bakit ma? Kakampihan mo si Kuya? Oh well, kayo naman talaga ang magkakampi 'di ba? D'yan na nga kayo," sabi niya tsakahinila papasok si Jongin bago niya isara ang pinto niya.

Hinigit siya ng kapatid papalapit sa kanya at niyakap siya ng mahigpit. Wala siyang nagawa kundi umiyak ulit. Gulong-gulo na siya sa mga nararamdaman niya ngayong araw. Masyadong maraming naganap sa araw na ito.

"Magiging okay din ang lahat, Kuya," pag-aalo ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Sana."

"It will."

"Thank you, Jongin. For staying by my side."

"Kuya Junmyeon, mas marami kang nagawa for me. Thank you for that."

"Okay lang 'yun. And Jongin," sambit niya nung humiwalay siya sa yakap ni Jogin, "you can go to your room na. I'm okay. I know you're busy pa."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes."

"Dalhan kita ng pagkain?"

"'Wag na. 'Di naman ako gutom eh. 'Pag magutom ako later, ako nalang ang lalabas. Sige na."

"Okay. Just text me or something. Nasa room ko lang naman ako, okay?"

Tumango siya sa kapatid. "Okay."

∞

Nagising siya nung madaling-araw. Nakaramdam siya ng pagkagutom kaya lumabas siya ng kwarto niya kahit na alam niyang posibleng gising pa ang mga kapatid niya, lalo na si Minseok. Pero gutom siya at siguradong 'di na naman siya papansinin ni Minseok kaya tumuloy na siya.

Dumiretso siya sa kusina at binuksan ang refridgerator para tingnan kung anong pwedeng makain. Kinuha lang niya ang box ng koko crunch ni Jongin at inilabas ang box ng gatas.

Pagkatapos niyang magawa ang pagkain niya eh napagdesisyunan niyang sa kwarto na niya kumain. Pero bago pa man siya makapunta sa kwarto niya ay may isang pamilyar na boses ang tumawag sa kanya.

"Pa?"

"Sabi ko, halika rito."

Sumunod naman siya. Inilapag muna niya ang bowl at baso bago umupo sa harap ng papa niya. Pero sumenyas ang papa niya na umupo siya sa tabi nito kaya tumayo siya ulit at umupo sa tabi ng papa niya.

"Junmyeon, narinig ko kay Nanay Lala yung nangyari."

"Sorry po," mabilis na sambit niya.

"Ba't ka nagsosorry? Wala ka namang ginawang masama. At saka 'di naman ako galit sa'yo eh. Tsaka okay lang 'din sa'kin. Kung sa'n ka masaya, eh doon din ako," sabi ng papa niya kaya napayakap nalang siya rito. "Oh bakit?"

"Thank you."

"Junmyeon, you can be whatever or whoever you want. You can be with whoever you want. I don't see any problems with it. The thing with your mama, I'll talk to her, okay? And with your Kuya, I'll talk din sa kanya. 'Wag ka ng umiyak."

"Thank you, papa."

"S'ya, kumain ka na, Junmyeon. Matutunaw na 'yung koko crunch mo," sabi nito tsaka tumawa. Yinakap siya nito pabalik at naramdaman niyang hinalikan nito ang bumbunan niya. "Talk to him, okay?"

* * *

'Di alam ni Sehun ang gagawin niya pagkaalis niya kahapon kila Junmyeon. Nasaktan siyang gawin iyon kay Junmyeon, pero alam niya, kung 'di niya bibitawan ang mga salitang iyon ay ipipilit pa rin ni Junmyeon kung ano man ang namamagitan sa kanila. Klaro naman sa kanya 'yung sinabi ng Kuya ni Junmyeon eh. Kahit anong segway pa nila eh naintindihan niya yung anong nais ipahiwatig ni Minseok sa kanya.

Ika nga, langit si Junmyeon, lupa siya. Kahit na anong gawin nila eh hinding-hindi niya maaabot kung asan si Junmyeon. Pinigilan naman niya ang sarili niya eh. Pinigilan niyang mahulog ng lubusan kay Junmyeon. Pero kahit anong iwas ang gawin niya eh sa huli ay nasa tabi pa rin siya ni Junmyeon.

Napagdesisyunan niyang magsabi nalang sa pamilya nila na 'di na siya magtatrabaho sa kanila. Mas papahirapan lang nila ang mga sarili nila kung magpatuloy pa siya sa trabaho niya doon. 

Nasa harapan siya ng bahay nila Junmyeon, naghihintay kung sino mang unang lumabas. Ayaw niyang kumatok. Natatakot siyang makita si Junmyeon. Magdamag siyang nag-isip ng gagawin niya, at kung ano man ang naging desisyon niya eh kasama na roon ang tuluyang paglayo kay Junmyeon.

Hindi naman niya akalaing sa loob ng isang buwan ay mahuhulog siya ng tuluyan kay Junmyeon eh. Minsan, gusto nalang niyang isisi kay Junmyeon kung bakit madali siyang nahulog sa nakatatanda.

Alas singko palang ng umaga, malamig-lamig pa ang simoy ng hangin. Giniginaw na siya at nakararamdam na rin siya ng antok. Buti nalang eh bumukas na rin sa wakas ang gate ng bahay. Tumambad sa kanya ang isang lalaking kasingtaas niya, pero mas maskulado nga lang sa kanya. Kung 'di siya nagkakamali ay ito si Jongin, ang pinakabata sa magkakapatid na Kim.

Agad siyang tumayo at hinintay na makalapit ang binata sa kinatatayuan niya. Huminto naman ito pagkakita sa kanya at hinubad ang suot na airpods.

"Magandang umaga, Sir Jongin," bati niya rito.

"Hi! Ikaw si Sehun 'di ba? Jongin nalang bro."

Tumango naman siya rito. "Ano kasi...pwede bang pakisabi sa mga magulang mo na 'di na ako papasok?"

"Ba't naman?"

"Ayoko lang pahirapin pa ang sitwasyon," sabi niya sabay iwas sa tingin ni Jongin. "Si...uhm...si..."

"Si Kuya kumusta?" pagdadagdag nito tsaka ngumiti. "Okay na si Kuya. Ayun kagabi, iyak ng iyak. Pero 'wag kang mag-alala, kakampi ako nun eh."

"Mabuti naman," sabi niya. "Mauna na ako. Salamat, Jongin."

Nagsimula na siyang maglakad papalayo. Masakit sa kanya ang desisyong ginawa niya. Masakit dahil alam niya sa sarili niyang hindi lang simpleng pagkakagusto ang nararamdaman niya para kay Junmyeon. Masakit dahil wala siyang magagawa.

"Sehun," pagtawag ng kapatid ni Junmyeon sa kanya. Napalingon naman siya sa kanya. "Mahal mo ba talaga si Kuya Junmyeon?" 

Sinalubong niya ang titig sa kanya ni Jongin. Alam niyang seryoso ito sa tanong at alam din niyang sinusubukan siya nito.

Tumango siya sa kanya. "Oo, mahal ko si Junmyeon," sabi niya at huminga ng malalim. "Alam kong masyadong mabilis, masyado pang maaga para sabihin 'to pero mahal ko na ata talaga siya."

Dahan-dahang ngumiti si Jongin kaya napanatag ang loob niya.

"Oh, edi kung ganoon, mag-usap kayong dalawa. Sehun, alam kong masaya sa'yo si Kuya kaya I'll support you. Alam mong mahal ka rin ni Kuya 'di ba?"

Tumango siya sa kanya. Naramdaman naman niya kay Junmyeon 'yun eh. Tsaka isa pa, hindi naman hahatong sa gaito ang lahat kung hindi ganoon ang sitwasyon eh. Sa loob ng isang buwan na pagsasama nila eh nakilala na niya si Junmyeon. 'Di man pa ito lubusan ngunit kahit papaano eh alam niya kung seryoso sa isang bagay si Junmyeon o hindi. Kaya nung umamin si Junmyeon sa kanya kahapon, 'di niya maipaliwanag ang nararamdaman niya. Saya ba dahil nalaman niyang mahal din siya nito o pighati bang napakamalas ng tyempo nilang dalawa at hindi sila magkapantay ng mundo sa buhay nilang ito.

"Salamat, Jongin," marahang sambit niya. Masaya siyang suportado siya ng nakababatang kapatid ni Junmyeon.

"Basta 'wag mo lang papaiyakin si Kuya ha. I'll hunt you down if ever. Promise mo 'yan sa'kin okay?"

∞

Sa totoo lang eh kinakabahan siya. Sinabihan siya kanina ni Jongin na itetext siya nito 'pag umalis na ang mama niya at ang nakatatandang kapatid niya. Mag-aalas nwebe na nung tumunog ang cellphone niyang iniregalo sa kanya ni Chanyeol noong kaarawan niya, tatlong taon na ang nakakaraan.

Nagmadali na siyang pumunta sa bahay ng mga Kim. Ang sabi ni Jongin sa kanya, sa hardin na siya maghintay kaya dun na siya dumiretso. 'Di siya mapakali habang naghihitay kasi 'di niya din pa alam kung anong sasabihin niya. Kung anong dapat na sabihin niya.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, nakita na niyang papalapit sina Jongin at Junmyeon—na kasalukuyang nakapiring ng bunny eyemask nito. Nakasuot pa rin ito ng kanyang pajamas kaya alam ni Sehun na 'di pa ito naligo. 

Nung nasa harapan na niya ang dalawa, sumenyas si Jongin sa kanya na aalis na siya. Tumango naman siya sa kabya at sinuklian siya ito ng ngiti at ' _fighting_ ' hand gesture.

"Jongin, ano na? May balak ka bang ipatanggal sa'kin 'to o wala na?" pagrereklamo ni Junmyeon. Natawa naman siya rito kaya hinawakan niya ang bunny ears ng bunny eyemask ni Junmyeon tsaka dahan-dahan tinanggal.

"Sehun?" Gulat na sambit nito.

"Junmyeon."

"Anong ginawa mo rito? I mean...ah...ano...paano ba—"

"Junmyeon, sorry. Sorry sa mga sinabi ko kahapon," sabi niya para putulin ang pagpapanic ni Junmyeon.

Umiling-iling naman si Junmyeon nung matauhan na ito at masiguradong siya nga ang kaharap nito. "No, no, ako dapat ang magsorry eh. Sorry sa mga nasabi ni Kuya. He knows nothing about you and that was utterly wrong for him to imply things that way. Sehun, I'm sorry kasi 'di ko man lang napigilan si Kuya. I know his words hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Naiintindihan ko siya, Junmyeon."

"Sehun, it doesn't matter kung anong estado mo sa buhay, kung anong mga nakamit mo sa buhay. I don't care about those stuff really. All I care is the fact that you love me as I love you. That's fine by me. Tanggap kita, Sehun. Mahal kita.

Napangiti siya sa sinabi nito. "Mahal din kita, Junmyeon," marahang sambit niya.

"'Wag ka ng mag-alala kay Kuya Minseok at Mama, Papa already talked to them. And you know what, Papa supports us. I'm telling you to tell you na you don't need to pressure yourself. Tanggap kita, tanggap ka ni papa, at ni Jongin. The time will come rin na mama and Kuya Minseok's heart for you will soften. I know it."

Alam niyang nagsisimula ng mamasa ang mga mata niya kaya niyakap nalang niya si Junmyeon. "Thank you."

"Saan?"

"Sa lahat ng sinabi mo. Gumaan ang pakiramdam ko. Salamat."

Humiwalay sa pagkakayap niya si Junmyeon at tumingkayad ito sa kanya bago hinalikan ang labi niya tsaka ngumiti ng pagkaganda-ganda. Pagkatapos nun eh yumuko naman siya para halikan si Junmyeon. Inilagay niya ang kamay siya sa may batok nito habang ang kamay naman ni Junmyeon ay may dibdib naman niya. Mabagal ang galaw ng mga dila nila, sinusulit ang bawat sandaling lumilipas at pinupunan ang mga sandaling nakaligtaan nila.

Nung humiwalay siya para bigyan ang isa't isa ng pagkakataong huminga, nagpalitan lang sila ng matatamis nilang ngiti. Pawang mga mata lang nila ang nagsasabi ng mga 'di nila masabi-sabi.

"Junmyeon..." simula niya. Ngayon ay napagdesisyunan niya ng sumugal ulit sa buhay. Nagpagdesisyunan niyang panindigan ang inaasam-asam ng kanyang puso't isipan. Ngayon ay handa na siyang ipaglaban ang kaligayahan niya. "Pwede ba kitang ligawan?"

"Wala bang ibang options?"

"Wala. Oo o oo lang ang pwede mong pagpilian."

"Hirap naman," nakangusong sabi ni Junmyeon. "I'll suggest sana kung pwedeng tayo nalang agad, pero naisip ko rin, ang gandang experience ang maligawan ng most sought man ng Brgy. Pag-asa so no choice ako kundi sumagot ng oo," nakanguso pa ring sabi ni Junmyeon kaya walang nagawa si Sehun kundi halikan ito.

"Dami mong sinabi eh, gusto mo rin naman pala."

"Sehun!" natatawa na medyo naiinis na sabi ni Junmyeon.

"Maligo ka na nga," pang-aasar niya. "Tsaka, yayain sana kita mamaya."

"Yie date ba 'to?" pangtutukso niya tsaka ngumiti. "Saan?"

"Ah...ano doon pa rin...kung okay lang sa'yo."

"Of course naman. Anywhere basta kasama kita."

"Okay lang na doon lang?

"Sehun. Pauli-ulit? I told you, kahit ano pa man 'yan, no matter what your imperfections are, tanggap kita. So stop that. Okay?" sambit ni Junmyeon at nung tinitigan lang niya ito ay napataas ito ng kilay.

Napatango nalang siya sa kanya. Sa loob ng maraming taon ay ngayon lang ulit siya nakaramdam ng ganito. Masaya siya kay Junmyeon, at laking pasasalamat niya sa kanya sa lahat ng pagsisigurong ibinibigay nito sa kanya kahit 'di man niya ito hingin. Siguro nga, si Junmyeon na ang pagbabagong kay tagal na niyang hinihintay sapagkat nung dumating si Junmyeon sa buhay niya eh nagbalik na rin ang nawalang kulay ang kanyang mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao that's it. tbh the reason why 'di ko kaagad siya pinost here eh kasi i actually feel anxious about that crossdressing tag. irdk y pero ganon jsjsjsjs. this was supposed to be a sappy fic only pero as i write it, nadagdag na lahat ng kalokohan ko sksksj id appreciate it if you leave me something. anyway, if youre here, thanks for reading. lovelots.


End file.
